Soy Cygnus Potter o tal vez Malfoy (Vengo del Futuro)
by Renesmee Cullen de Malfoy
Summary: De pronto todo se puso negro y empezó a dar vueltas, yo me mareé y me dieron arcadas, sentía mi estómago al revés, ya no pude más y cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar a esa oscuridad. Escuchaba murmullos a mí alrededor, así que fui abriendo mis ojos muy lentamente para acostumbrarme a la luz, me senté y miré a mí alrededor, ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso!
1. Capítulo 1: El Giratiempo

**El Giratiempo**

**POV Cygnus**

Faltaban tres semanas para entrar a Hogwarts, por fin ya entraba a 7mo año, por fin ya acababa los estudios en Hogwarts con tan solo 16 años y eso es porque a mí me llego la carta de Hogwarts cuanto cumplí los 10 años, me pareció raro porque a James y a Albus le llego su carta a los 11 años que es lo normal, pero a mí se me adelanto, papá me dijo que tal vez se deba a que yo había heredado la inteligencia de mamá; estaba feliz porque luego de acabar mis estudios en el colegio empezaría mis estudios superiores, quiero estudiar leyes, ese es mi sueño, pero a la vez me sentía triste porque extrañaría mucho ese colegio que se había convertido en mi segundo hogar.

Ahora estaba en el patio de la casa de mis abuelos, o sea en la Madriguera. Habíamos venido a pasar unos días a casa de los abuelos, ya que por diferentes motivos no lo habíamos podido ir a visitar tan seguido como era costumbre, uno de los motivos es que mi papá siendo el jefe de los aurores tenía mucho trabajo y mamá no se quería ir sola con nosotros y dejar sola a papá en casa, pero gracias a Merlín papá tenía a mi tío Ron como mano derecha y eso hacia menos pesado su trabajo.

Estaba platicando con mi hermanita Lily, y digo estaba porque apenas Hugo el hijo menor de mi tío Ron y de mi tía Luna, la llamo ella se fue tras de él rápidamente, esos dos eran inseparables, como están en la misma casa en Hogwarts, o sea Gryffindor, en realidad todos mis primos y mis hermanos eran de la casa de los leones, bueno a excepción de Rose la hija de mayor de mi tío Ron, que era de Ravenclaw como la tía Luna, y de mi hermano Albus y yo que pertenecíamos a Slytherin.

Después de que Lily se fue dejándome sola en el patio, estaba muy aburrida porque mis hermanos James y Albus se habían ido al Callejón Diagon a Sortilegios Weasley a abastecerse de nuevos productos para hacer bromas, y yo no quise ir no sé porque pero no me apetecía salir, entonces me puse a jugar distraídamente con el collar que traía desde que cumplí los 10 años, en realidad es un gira tiempo, papá me dijo que le perteneció a mi madre y digo perteneció porque mi madre murió al momento de darme a luz, mi madre biológica era Hermione Jane Granger, por eso en honor a ella yo llevo su segundo nombre 'Jane', mi primer nombre no sé porque me lo pusieron, pero luego de que ella murió, Ginny y Harry Potter, sus mejores amigos, me adoptaron y me criaron como a su hija, por eso llevo el apellido Potter Weasley y sus hijos son como mis verdaderos hermanos y todos los Weasley's también me tratan como si fuera una más de ellos aunque físicamente no me parezca nada a ellos.

Me quite el gira tiempo y me dio curiosidad de ver qué pasaba si lo giraba, solo quería retroceder una hora, así que lo hice, le di muchas vueltas al gira tiempo, en realidad no sabía cuántas vueltas se le tenía que dar pero creí que darle todas esas vueltas sería suficiente, de pronto todo se puso negro y empezó a dar vueltas, yo me mareé y me dieron arcadas, sentía mi estómago al revés, ya no pude más y cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar a esa oscuridad.


	2. Capítulo 2: ¡Es el año 1998!

**Capítulo 2: ¡Es el año 1998!**

**POV Cygnus**

Escuchaba murmullos a mí alrededor, así que fui abriendo mis ojos muy lentamente para acostumbrarme a la luz, me senté y miré a mí alrededor, ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?! ¿Por qué me encontraba en el Bosque Prohibido?, entonces dirigí mi mirada a las personas que estaban ahí conmigo ¡Por Merlín!, sí que me lleve una gran sorpresa al darme cuenta de quien eran esas dos personas, creo que son Hugo y James o Albus, estoy confundida, miró bien para saber de quién se trata, ¡no puede ser! ¡Por Merlín, Morgana, Zeus, Afrodita y todos los dioses del Olimpo!, eran nada más y nada menos que mi padre y mi tío, pero eso no era lo más raro, lo raro era que parecían tener casi mi misma edad.

Pero como rayos fue que ocurrió esto, acaso me estaré volviendo loca.

—Oye, te encuentras bien —preguntó mi padre.

—¿Eh?, sí… sí me encuentro bien papá —le contesté sin pensar, y los dos me miraron sorprendidos, pero definitivamente el más sorprendido fue mi padre—, eh… quiero decir me duele la cabeza —dije poniendo las manos en mi cabeza.

Por Dios, porque tuve que abrir mi boca, ahora creerán que estoy loca, tal vez si lo estoy.

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —preguntó mi padre, todavía sorprendido.

—Vamos, Harry, creo que esa chica está loca, es muy bonita, pero está loca —le susurró mi tío Ron a mi padre, lo que suponía creían que estaba loca.

—No, no espera, Ron —le dijo—, ¿Escuche bien, me dijiste papá? —ahora se dirigió a mí.

—Eh… sí, no… este quiero decir sí, pero… —los dos me miraban atentos a mi respuesta—, pero es que te confundí con mi padre, es que él también tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas… creo que me golpeé muy fuerte la cabeza, no vayas, quiero decir no vayan a creer que estoy loca —me excuse.

—¿Cómo fue que te golpeaste la cabeza? —preguntó el tío Ron y su tono de voz era de desconfianza.

—Bueno, yo soy un poco despistada a veces y seguramente tropecé con algo, me caí y quede inconsciente por el golpe —mentí.

—Pero que hacías aquí, nunca te había visto —ahora fue mi padre quien hablo.

—Antes me podrías decir que fecha es —me volvieron a mirar sorprendidos—, es que por el golpe que me di, creo que quede un poco confundida.

—3 de setiembre de 1998 **—**contestó el tío Ron.

—¡Es el año 1998! —grité con todas mis fuerzas porque papá y mi tío automáticamente se taparon los oídos, bueno entonces eso significa que ya paso la guerra, ¡qué bueno!, porque no me gustaría ver a mis seres queridos en peligro—, lo siento, aun me estoy confundida —me excuse.

—Ahora sí podrías contestarme lo que te pregunte —me dijo mi padre con autoridad, y su tono de voz me hacía acordar cuando nos regañaba a James, Albus y a mí cuando le hacíamos alguna broma a uno nuestros primos, y lo único que le faltaba a su frase es que le agregara al final el 'jovencita'.

—Bueno es que llegue muy temprano al colegio y antes de ir a hablar con el director decidí dar una vuelta para conocer mejor el lugar y luego me caí —les volví a mentir, y que feo se sentía, yo nunca le había dicho una mentira a mi familia, ni siquiera mentía cuando hacia alguna travesura.

—¿De dónde vienes? ¾preguntó el tío Ron.

—De Francia, antes estudiaba en el colegio de Beauxbatons, pero convencí a mis padres de que me mandaran a Hogwarts, por eso es que recién he llegado hoy en la mañana —les invente que venía de Francia porque la única imagen que se me vino a la cabeza en este momento fue la de mi tía Fleur.

—Pero tu forma de hablar es como la de nosotros, no parece que hayas estado en Francia —dijo el tío Ron.

—Es que yo y toda mi familia es de Londres y por motivos de trabajo se mudaron a Francia, por eso no tengo el acento francés —contesté.

—Todavía te duele la cabeza —me preguntó mi padre, y yo asentí—, entonces deberíamos ir a la enfermería, de seguro Madame Pomfrey te da una poción y te aliviaras enseguida —me sonrió.

—No —me miró—, quiero decir que primero debería ir a reportarme con el director y luego voy a la enfermería.

—Sí así lo quieres, está bien —yo asentí—, vamos, te mostraremos el camino a la dirección —que mal me sentía al mentirles, los pobres guiándome en un camino que yo conozco de memoria.

Todo el camino fue en silencio, el tío Ron todavía me miraba con desconfianza y mi padre siendo tan amable como siempre.

—Ah, Harry, yo me voy a la sala común es que me había olvidado que tenía que hacer la tarea de pociones y quiero pedirle a Mione que me ayude —papá solo asintió—, además ya están cerca a la dirección no creo que me necesiten a mí como guía —me miró—. Te espero en la sala común, Harry, y si no estoy ahí seguramente estoy en la biblioteca con Mione, adiós —me dijo—, supongo que luego nos vemos.

—Sí, luego nos vemos —susurré—. Creo que no le caigo muy bien a tu amigo —le dije a papá.

—No es eso, es solo que Ron es un poco desconfiado —sí ya lo sabía—, oh, que descortés de mi parte no me he presentado, soy Harry Potter —dijo estirando su mano para que se la estrechara.

Sonreí.

—Yo soy Cygnus P…, soy Cygnus —le estreche su mano, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar si le decía que yo también soy una Potter.

—Llegamos —dijo después de que soltamos nuestras manos—, Pie Limón —dijo la contraseña y no podía creer que hasta en mi época siguiera siendo la misma contraseña.

Cuando la gárgola nos dio pase subimos las escaleras y antes de tocar la puerta escuchamos un 'pase', mi padre abrió la puerta y como todo un caballero me dejo entrar a mi primero y luego paso él.

—Profesor —dijo papá en forma de saludo.

—Harry —respondió Dumbledore—, que se te ofrece ¾le preguntó a la vez que me miraba.

—Cygnus, quiere hablar con usted profesor —dijo mi padre señalándome, Dumbledore asintió—. Bueno los dejo para que puedan hablar, hasta luego profesor, Cygnus nos vemos después —me sonrió.

—Buenas tardes, profesor Dumbledore —lo saludé.

—Buenas tardes, señorita…

—Potter —le dije y él pareció sorprendido.

—¿Potter? —preguntó confundido—, yo no sabía que Harry tuviera más familiares aparte de los Dursley.

—Y no los tiene, es solo que yo soy su hija —contesté con calma, porque sabía que Dumbledore me podría ayudar a regresar a mi época.

—¿Su hija? —repitió pensativo—, tú podrías ser su hija solo a menos que vinieras del futuro —me miró como queriendo encontrar un parecido con mi padre.

—Acertó, yo vengo del futuro. Y no me miré así que no encontrara el parecido entre él y yo —le dije—, yo dije que soy su hija, sí, pero soy su hija adoptada.

—¿Y sabes quienes son tus padres biológicos? —preguntó el profesor.

—Sí, bueno en realidad solo sé quién es mi madre, porque a mi padre nunca supe quién es.

—¿Y cuál es el nombre de tu madre? —preguntó.

—Hermione Jane Granger —le contesté, me miró sorprendido.

—La señorita Granger es su madre —volvió a mirarme fijamente—, no se parece mucho a ella, salvo en que su cabello es un poco rizado como el de Hermione.

Sonreí al escuchar que tenía algo en común con mi madre.

—Bueno mi padre dice que herede la inteligencia de mamá.

—No lo dudo, lo que no puedo creer es que Harry y Hermione terminaran casándose, siempre creí que Harry se casaría con la señorita Weasley.

—Sí, se casó con mamá Ginny.

—¿Llamo mamá a la señorita Weasley? —preguntó muy sorprendido.

—Sí, lo que pasa es que ellos Ginny y Harry Potter son mis padres adoptivos, ellos se hicieron cargo de mí desde el día en que nací, porque mi madre biológica murió después de darme a luz —terminé soltando algunas lágrimas.

—Lo siento, señorita Potter —dijo Dumbledore.

—No se preocupe profesor, yo solo quiero que me ayude a regresar a mi época.

—¿De qué año viene?

—2016 y antes de que pregunte como fue que hice para venir a esta época, déjeme decirle que use el gira tiempo que era de mi madre, es que estaba muy aburrida y quise retroceder una hora pero al parecer le di muchas vueltas.

—Estaba jugando gira tiempo —asentí—, acaso no sabe que jugar con eso es muy peligroso, podría cambiar el futuro o tal vez nunca regresar a su época —eso si me asusto, rayos que tonta fui.

—Pero ya le dije estaba aburrida —me miró y movió la cabeza en forma de negación.

—Bueno de nada sirve regañarla por lo que hizo, ahora lo que debemos de hacer es buscar la forma de regresarla a su época, pero mientras eso pasa, usted señorita Potter se quedara estudiando en esta época —asentí.

—Pero yo no traje nada de mis útiles y uniforme aquí.

—No se preocupe por eso, todo lo que necesite aparecerá en su habitación.

—Oh, muchas gracias, profesor —le sonreí.

—Bien, entonces, ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—16 años.

—Eso quiere decir que pasa a sexto año —dijo.

—No, yo paso a séptimo año, es que a mí me llego la carta a los 10 años.

—Entiendo, Harry tiene razón al decir que usted heredo la inteligencia de su madre —sonrió.

—Gracias, profesor —le devolví la sonrisa.

—Creo que se hizo tarde, ya es la hora de cenar, le pondremos el sombrero seleccionador cuando estemos todos reunidos en el Gran Comedor —asentí.

**En el Gran Comedor**

Yo miraba todo atrás de un muro, ya todos estaban reunidos, me sentía muy nerviosa igual como cuando tenía 10 años y me pusieron el sombrero seleccionador.

—Buenas noches queridos alumnos, antes de empezar a cenar, quisiera que todos le demos una bienvenida a Hogwarts a una nueva alumna que viene de intercambio, yo sé que la selección se hace el primer día de clases pero su nueva compañera tuvo un pequeño percance y por eso no pudo venir a tiempo —me hizo una señal con su mano para que me acercara—, bien, ella es su nueva compañera, la señorita Cygnus Potter —rayos, si de por sí ya todos tenían la mirada sobre mí, ahora que ha dicho mi apellido todos me miran a mí y a mi padre buscando algún pareció, porque tuvo que decir 'Potter', porque no se inventó otro apellido—, señorita Potter, siéntese aquí por favor para ponerle el sombrero —camine con la cabeza en alto hasta llegar a la silla, y fingía que no escuchaba sus comentarios, me senté y la profesora Mcgonagall me puso el sombrero, ella también me miraba sorprendida.

—Vaya, esto es increíble, alguien que viene del futuro —decía en susurros, lo único que agradecía es que el sombreo estaba tan sorprendido como todos en el Gran Comedor, tanto como para ahorrarme el escuchar su típica canción—, veo inteligencia, valentía, también arrogancia y poco de soberbia, vaya en donde te pondré, encajarías perfecto en Gryffindor pero también en Slytherin —seguía hablando en susurros.

Ponme en Slytherin —pensé—, esa ha sido mi casa en el futuro.

—Estás segura de eso —volvió a susurrarme.

—Sí —yo también hable en susurros.

—Como quieras —susurró—, ¡SLYTHERIN! —gritó.

La profesora Mcgonagall me quito el sombrero y yo me pare de la silla para dirigirme a mi mesa, podía notar que todos estaban sorprendidos, pero luego los Slytherin empezaron a aplaudir seguramente emocionados de tener a una Potter en su casa.

Me senté en una esquina, no quería hablar con nadie todavía, después de que me senté pude escuchar a Dumbledore que decía —Ahora si, a cenar y provecho a todos— la comida apareció al instante y comenzamos a cenar. Podía sentir la sus miradas en mí, trate de ignorarlas pero no pude, levante la vista y vi a una chica de cabellos negros que estaba sentada muy cerca de un moreno, castaño y un rubio platinado, ellos no me quitaban la vista de encima, sobre todo el chico rubio, decidí no prestarles atención y dirigí mi vista a la mesa de los leones ahí pude ver a mi padre, al tío Ron, a mi mamá Ginny, pero me quede petrificada cuando la vi, cuando vi a mi madre biológica, cuando vi a Hermione Granger, era realmente hermosa, tenía su cabello rizado igual que el mío, de pronto nuestras miradas se encontraron y me sonrió, y yo también le sonreí. Decidí que aprovecharía el tiempo que me quede aquí, para conocer a mi madre, empezare por hacerme su amiga, ¡Oh, Merlín, gracias!, en verdad gracias por permitirme ver a mi madre.

**Continuará...**


	3. Capítulo 3: Una Potter, siendo una ¿S

**Capítulo 3: Una Potter siendo una… ¿Serpiente?**

**POV Harry**

¿Potter? ¿Cygnus Potter? Acaso no escuche bien, pero Dumbledore dijo que esa chica se apellidaba Potter, no lo creo, yo soy el único Potter, que yo sepa mi padre no tenía más familiares, ni siquiera primos, además ella es rubia platinada y sus ojos son color grises mercurio como el de Malf… no que estoy pensando, si fuera familiar del hurón albino se tendría que apellidar Malfoy o Black.

—Harry, Harry… ¡HARRY! —gritó Ginny.

—¿Qué pasa, Ginny? —pregunté.

—Es que te estoy hablando y no me haces caso —dijo Ginny.

—Es lógico que esté así, Ginny, Harry está igual o más sorprendido que todos nosotros aquí, porque esa chica se apellida igual que él… Harry, ¿crees que esa chica pueda ser algún familiar lejano tuyo? —preguntó Hermy.

—No lo creo Hermione, no se parece en nada a mí, mírala tu misma —Mione la miró y luego sonrió, que raro, pensé.

—¿Por qué le sonríes? —preguntó Ron.

—A mí me parece que es una buena chica, Ron, no sé pero ahora cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, sentí algo muy dentro de mí, como si ya la conociera.

—¿Buena chica?, sí, claro, está en Slytherin, si el sombrero la escogió para esa casa es por algo, además me parece que esconde algo, sabes que en la tarde cuando Harry y yo la encontramos estaba desmayada en el Bosque Prohibido y cuando despertó llamó a Harry, 'papá', está loca —dijo Ron.

—Tal vez se golpeó la cabeza y por eso se confundió —dijo Ginny.

—Sí, eso fue lo que ella dijo —contesté sin dejar de mirarla, pero ella tenía la vista fija en su plato.

—Insisto en que esa rubia esconde algo, yo que tu amigo no me fiaría de ella, y es más averiguaría todo sobre ella para saber a qué atenerme y a que enfrentarme —me dijo Ron.

Estaba de acuerdo con Ron cuando dice que esconde algo pero ahí a ser capaz de intentar algo contra mí, no lo creo, Hermione tiene razón al decir que parece una buena chica pero… aun no entiendo porque los dos llevamos el mismo apellido, lo tendría que averiguar.

—Ron deja decir tonterías y de meterle ideas raras a Harry en la cabeza —lo regaño Ginny.

—Yo solo digo lo que creo —se defendió él—, luego no digan que no se lo advertí.

—Sí estás confundido y quieres saber el porqué de que llevan el mismo apellido, lo mejor será que hables con ella, Harry —dijo Hermy, sí, mi amiga tan comprensiva como siempre.

—Sí, eso haré Hermy, pero hoy día no, mañana después del almuerzo hablaré con ella —le dije.

**POV Cygnus**

Ya no soporte tener todas las miradas sobre así que hice lo que más odiaba hacer, huir, como una cobarde del Gran Comedor, apenas salí de ahí, corrí sin parar hasta llegar a las mazmorras, pare y puse mi mano derecha en mi corazón que latía descontrolado, me sentía sola, necesitaba urgentemente tener a mi mamá Ginny aquí conmigo, necesitaba oír su voz tan dulce, regañándome o dándome consejos, y también necesitaba uno de esos abrazos que solía darme papá cuando me sentía triste o cuando sentía frío en el alma.

Ahora ya no corría, ahora empecé a caminar lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin, al parecer todo estaba casi igual a la de mi época, no había cambiado mucho las mazmorras. ¡Oh, rayos!, cuál sería la contraseña para poder entrar.

—Pureza —dije la contraseña que era de mi época, pero la puerta no se abrió.

—Salazar Slytherin —nada, tampoco se abrió, pero que tonta como esa va ser esa la contraseña, debe ser… uhm… sí, claro, como no lo pensé antes—, Sangre Pura —dije claro y fuerte, y ¡bingo!, la puerta se abrió.

Definitivamente todo estaba igual a mi época, la chimenea, las paredes, salvo que los muebles de mi época eran distintos, eran negros de piel de dragón. Subí las escaleras para ir a mi habitación, me siento muy cansada, pero cual será mi habitación, en mi época yo soy la princesa de Slytherin y tengo una habitación para mi sola, pero aquí seguro la tendré que compartir con alguien, pase por la cual era mi habitación en mi época y no pude evitar la tentación de entrar. Qué raro hay dos camas, divise que en una cama había una carta, camine hasta allí y tome la carta, era para mí, tenía mi nombre. La abrí y la empecé a leer.

_Señorita Potter_

_Déjeme decirle que ya sabía a qué casa le iba a asignar el sombrero, así que usted compartirá habitación con la señorita Parkinson, ella es la princesa de Slytherin como me imagino que también lo es usted en su época. Todo lo que necesita está en el baúl que está cerca de su cama._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Albus, me hacía acordar a mi hermano, como estará mi hermano, mejor dicho como estarán mis hermanos, mis padres, mis tíos, mis primos, mis abuelos, espero que no se preocupen mucho por mí. Regresaré, lo prometo, regresaré y seremos la familia feliz que siempre hemos sido.

Abrí el baúl y saque un pijama y ropa interior, me metí en el baño y me di una larga ducha, después salí de la tina y me seque con una toalla blanca que estaba allí y luego me puse mi pijama. El baño me había relajado y me había dado mucho sueño. Camine hasta mi cama y me acosté, cerré los ojos y se me vinieron imagines de mi familia, de un momento a otro me quede dormida.

Desperté por los pasos de una persona en mi habitación, ¿Qué rayos?, porque hacen tanto ruido, abrí los ojos de golpe, todo era verde y plata, entonces recordé que no estaba en la casa de mis abuelos sino en Hogwarts y en la época de mis padres. Luego vi que la persona que hacia tanto ruido era esa chica de cabellos negros que me miraba ayer en la noche, nuestras miradas se encontraron, pero ella no dijo nada y yo tampoco, al parecer ella es Parkinson la princesa de Slytherin, y no le gusta nada compartir habitación conmigo, pero ni modo a mí tampoco me gusta compartir mi habitación y además yo también soy la princesa de Slytherin, en mi época, claro, pero también soy princesa.

Me levante y me metí en el baño, me di una rápida ducha al darme cuenta que era un poco tarde, cuando salí del baño, seque mi cabello con magia, y también me puse mágicamente mi uniforme, me miré en espejo y vi que estaba igual de hermosa que siempre —sonreí ante mi reflejo— me puse un poco de labial rosa y listo, baje a la sala común.

Apenas baje todos se quedaron quietos mirándome, me gusta que la gente me miré, pero esto ya está sobrepasando los limites, ya me está molestando.

—Vaya, así que tú eres la nueva Potter —dijo con arrogancia mi compañera de habitación.

—Sí, hay algún problema con eso —respondí de la misma manera que ella.

Parkinson me miró enojada, seguro no se imaginaba que le iba a contestar.

—No, por supuesto que no hay ningún problema, muñeca —dijo el moreno de ayer de manera seductora.

—Qué bueno que no haiga problemas… eh… —le señale para que me dijera su nombre.

—Blaise Zabini, pero tú me puedes decir 'amor', si quieres, preciosa ¾sonrió.

—Muy bien, pero yo solo te llamare Zabini —dije de manera seria—, ah… se me olvidaba detesto que me llamen muñeca o preciosa, mi nombre es Cygnus Potter, que no se te olvide, pero creo que para ti solo soy Potter —sonreí con arrogancia, Zabini me miró serio.

—Eh…, yo soy Theodore Nott, pero me puedes decir Theo —dijo el chico castaño, él parecía amable.

—Mucho gusto Theo, tú sí me puedes llamar por mi nombre —le sonreí sinceramente.

—Cygnus, vaya, tus padres también tienen la costumbre de ponerle a sus hijos el nombre de una constelación —dijo Theo.

—¿También? —pregunté.

—Sí, también, porque aquí, nuestro príncipe de Slytherin tiene el nombre de una constelación —dijo palmeando amistosamente la espalda del rubio que me miraba muy fijamente ayer, ni siquiera me di cuenta de su presencia—. Él es…

—Soy Draco Malfoy —se presentó, Malfoy, dijo Malfoy, ese apellido yo lo había escuchado antes, pero donde**—**, y yo como debo llamarte, por tu apellido o por tu nombre —preguntó.

Sonreí.

—Eso depende —dije.

—¿Depende? ¿De qué? —preguntó el rubio.

—De que si te ganas mi confianza o no —dije—, bueno luego nos vemos —empecé a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Eso es raro Potter —dijo Malfoy y yo paré cuando escuche mi apellido, pero no volteé para mirarlo—, una Potter siendo una… ¿Serpiente?

Sonreí, sí supieras que no soy la única Potter en Slytherin, en mi época mi hermano Albus Potter también es Slytherin, claro, yo no soy una Potter realmente, pero llevo ese apellido, y eso lo hace raro igualmente.

—Ahora, confiésalo de una vez que eres de Harry Potter, su hermana no eres, acaso eres su prima —siguió hablando el rubio.

—Que tengamos el mismo apellido no significa que tengamos que ser necesariamente familia —le contesté aun sin mirarlo, y salí de la sala común.

**Continuará...**


	4. Capítulo 4: Me estoy volviendo loca

**Capítulo 4: Me estoy volviendo loca, porque creo que Potter se parece a Draco**

**POV Pansy**

Esa Potter me había dejado en ridículo, encima de que ahora tenía que compartir mi habitación con ella, también tenía que soportar que todos los idiotas de mis amigos se quedaran embobados con ella, eso no me gusta nada, Potter no puede ser más popular que yo, yo que soy la princesa de Slytherin.

Pero me dejo confundida cuando la escuche en la forma que me contesto y no solo a mí sino también a Blaise, ella hablaba de la misma forma en que Draco les habla a las personas que no le agradan, con altanería, arrogancia, superioridad, claro que Draco ahora ha cambiado su forma de ser (Bueno después de la guerra creo que todos hemos cambiado), pero me hizo recordar al antiguo Draco.

Cuando Theo se presentó, ella cambio de inmediato su tono de voz y fue amable con Theo, hasta le sonrió, pero verla sonreír me dejo confundida, esa sonrisa se me era tan familiar, parecía la sonrisa de Dr…

—Soy Draco Malfoy —escuché que se presentó mi amigo, sacándome de mis pensamientos—, y yo como debo llamarte, por tu apellido o por tu nombre —preguntó con un poco de burla.

Potter volvió a sonreír y le contestó de la misma manera con la que Draco le había hablado —Eso depende —dijo.

—¿Depende? ¿De qué? —preguntó mi amigo.

Pero ya no preste más atención a su conversación porque me quede petrificada mirándolos a ellos dos, no podía dar crédito a lo que estaban viendo mis ojos, sus gestos, su manera de hablar, la manera en mover las manos, su sonrisa, eran tan parecidos los dos, eso y sin contar que los dos eran rubios platinados y sus ojos eran grises, la única diferencia es que ella tiene el cabello un poco rizado y Draco lo tiene lacio, bueno y también que ella no es tan pálida como Draco, Potter tiene los pómulos con un lindo color sonrosado —¿Acaso dije la palabra lindo para referirme a Potter?, creo que estoy confundida, es por eso que lo dije— y por supuesto ella tiene las facciones más finas que la de mi amigo. ¡Merlín! ¿Qué me pasa?, acaso me estaré volviendo loca, no, no, no, yo no me estoy volviendo loca, son solo imaginaciones mías, claro, eso es, son imaginaciones, tal vez se debe a la rabia de saber de qué tenía que compartir mi habitación con ella.

Desperté de mi aturdimiento cuando escuche a Potter decir:

—Que tengamos el mismo apellido no significa que tengamos que ser necesariamente familia.

Luego empezó a caminar con elegancia hacia la salida de la sala común, y ese porte me hacía recordar tanto a Cissy, la madre de Draco, ¡Oh, basta, Pansy! ¡Basta, ya! —me regañé a mí misma— todo son imaginaciones mías, ella y Draco no son familia, en todo caso del único que tendría que ser familia seria del novio de la pelirroja Weasley.

—Hey, Pansy, vamos a desayunar —dijo Blaise.

—Sí, vamos —contesté, empezando a caminar.

—¿Y todavía siguen enojados por la forma en que les contesto, Cygnus? —nos preguntó Theo a Blaise y a mí.

—Lo que diga o deje de decir esa Potter a mí me da igual —contesté tratando de fingir indiferencia.

—Así, pues a mí no me lo parece —dijo Theo y Draco sonrió por lo que dijo.

—Pues a mí esa chica me gusta y no voy a descansar hasta tenerla en mi cama —sonrió Blaise—, ella se piensa que por hablarme así yo me voy a alejar de ella, pues si lo pensó está muy equivocada, me excita más cuando se ponen difíciles —dijo Blaise con voz pervertida.

Draco miró serio a Blaise.

—No vayas a jugar con ella, Blaise, parece ser una buena chica —la defendió Theo.

—Amigo mío, ya sé que a ti también te gusta Potter, pero si quieres estar con ella, primero tendrás que esperar tu turno, o sea después de mí, claro —dijo Blaise, Theo solo negó con la cabeza.

—Ya, Blaise, creo que con quien Potter terminará estando será con Draco, acaso no viste como lo miraba —Draco sonrió con arrogancia.

Le mentí a Blaise, es que me daba asco ver como solo quería acostarse con ella y después dejarla y no es que la defendiera pero es que ella es mujer igual que yo y detesto que los hombres se aprovechen de las mujeres.

—Bueno, vamos a desayunar, ya es poco tarde —dijo Theo.

Luego todos nos dirigimos al Gran Comedor.

**POV Cygnus**

Ya estaba en el Gran Comedor desayunando pero aún estaba un poco enojado con ese chico Zabinni, que se cree, acaso creía que por decir muñeca y preciosa yo iba a caer a sus pies, pues no, una Potter no acepta los coqueteos de personas que recién conoce, además en mi época ellos tienen la edad de mis padres.

Al rato llegaron Pankirson, Zabini, Theo —él me había caído mejor—, y Draco Malfoy, no sé porque pero sentía algo raro cuando estaba cerca de él, y no sabía en donde había escuchado su apellido antes, pero bueno eso luego lo averiguaría.

Miré a la mesa de los leones y me di cuenta que Hermione mi madre biológica y Ginny mi madre adoptiva, estaba desayunando, pero estaban solas, donde estarían mi padre y mi tío Ron, ah cierto —sonreí al acordarme que mi padre me dijo que él y mi tío Ron eran muy dormilones y siempre llegaban tarde a desayunar en su época escolar— luego los vi llegar apurados y sentarse a desayunar lo más rápido que podían, vi a papá y tenía la corbata mal anudada y su cabello estaba más alborotado que de costumbre, y al tío Ron también estaba un poco desarreglado y comía como lo recordaba en el futuro, en verdad comía como si no exigiera un mañana.

Mis mamás lo miraron y negaron con la cabeza como diciendo 'nunca cambiaran'.

No pude evitarlo y reí y mi risa hizo que los cuatro chicos con los que estuve hablando en la sala común me miraran confundidos por no saber cuál era el motivo de mi risa.

—Dicen que la que sola se ríe de sus maldades se acuerda —dijo Zabini, yo ignore su comentario y como ya había acabado de desayunar me levante de la mesa y me encamine a mi primera clase, era pociones con el profesor Snape.

Fui la primera en llegar al salón, así que me dedique a leer mi libro de pociones, al rato siento que alguien más entra al salón, así que levante la mirada y vi que era mi madre, era Hermione, le sonreí y ella también me sonrió.

Se acercó a mí.

—Hola, soy Hermione Granger —se presentó y estiro su mano para que la estrechara.

Yo estaba mirándola atentamente todos sus rasgos de su rostro, era muy hermosa, en verdad las fotos que mi padre me dio de ella no le hacían justicia, era muy hermosa con eso pómulos sonrosados y sus ojos color miel, nariz perfilada y labios delgados y rojos, y su cabello castaño claro rizado, la estaba viendo de carne y hueso y sobre todo con vida era muy distinto que verla solo con fotos, ya no tenía que imaginar cómo sería su tono de voz porque ahora lo estaba escuchando y era tan dulce, quería abrazarla, besarla y llamarla mamá me hiciste mucha falta, te quiero. Y no es que no quiera o que sea una ingrata o una malagradecida con mamá Ginny, pero es que tener a tu verdadera madre es distinto.

Tenía unas ganas tremendas de llorar, pero me contuve.

—Ho… la —tartamudeé al hablar, así que me aclare la voz—, soy Cygnus Potter —le estreche su mano, era tan suave y delicada.

Me soltó la mano y volvió a sonreír.

—Eres puntual —me dijo.

—Sí, nunca me ha gustado llegar tarde a ninguna clase —contesté aun mirándola.

—Vaya, parece que tenemos algo en común, a mí también me gusta llegar temprano a clases.

Le sonreí.

—Creí que estarías en sexto año, pareces más chica, nunca creí que estarías en el mismo curso que yo —dijo.

—Ah, es que a mí me llego la carta a los 10 años, por eso estoy adelantada —contesté.

—¿Y de que colegio vienes? —me preguntó.

—De Francia, estuve estudiando en Beauxbatons, pero convencí a mis padres para que me dejaran estudiar en Hogwarts —le tuve que mentir porque eso ya se lo había dicho a mi padre y a mi tío, así que no podía decir algo distinto a lo que le había dicho a ellos.

—Así, entonces de seguro debes de conocer a Fleur y Gabrielle Delacour —dijo.

Yo me puse muy nerviosa, que le iba a contestar.

—Eh… sí, claro, pero yo no me hablaba mucho con ellas, porque… porque yo tenía otro grupo de amigas —volví a mentirle.

—Puede ser, pero lo que me parece raro es que Fleur no nos haya dicho que Beauxbatons había una chica que se apellidaba igual que Harry —se quedó pensativa y mirándome fijamente, parecía que sabía que le estaba mintiendo.

—Eso seguro se debe a que… a que a mí… me llaman más… mejor dicho a mí conocían mejor por mi segundo apellido.

—¿Y cuál es tu segundo apellido? —preguntó curiosa.

¡Merlín, ayúdame!

—Parker —fue el único apellido que me llego a la mente.

Vi que abrió la boca a seguir hablando pero no dijo nada más en cuanto vimos entrar a los demás chicos al salón, luego mi padre y a mi tío.

—Hermione, ven —la llamó mi tío Ron.

—Oh, lo siento, Ron me llama —asentí—, luego seguimos platicando —dijo y se fue con ellos.

—Vamos, pasen ya, o que están esperando una invitación —escuche la voz aburrida del profesor Snape.

Yo seguí concentrada en mi libro, que ni siquiera levante la mirada en cuanto sentí pasos cerca de mí.

—¿Y tú que hace aquí? —esa era la voz de Parkinson.

—Que más podría hacer aquí, estudiar como todos ¿no?, a menos que tu vengas a hacer otra cosa —le contesté aun sin levantar la vista del libro.

—Me refiero a que haces en este curso, porque no te vas a tu salón —dijo ahora enojada.

Levante la mirada —Este es mi salón y mi curso.

—En serio, pero no pareces que seas del último curso, ¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó Theo.

—16 años —le contesté.

—Entonces deberías estar en sexto, no en séptimo —volvió a hablar Parkinson.

Maldición, porque no me podía dejar en paz, ya me estaba cansando de tener que dar explicaciones.

Respiré profundo y contesté de forma calmada.

—Estoy adelantada porque a mí me llego la carta cuando cumplí los 10 años.

—A nadie le llega la carta a los 10 años —dijo Zabini.

—Pues a mí sí —le dije un poco desesperada.

—Tomen asiento que la clase va a comenzar —dijo Snape.

—Bueno, ya que han tenido más de 7 meses de vacaciones, espero que hayan ocupado su tiempo en estudiar o por lo menos en leer sus libros —hablo Snape—, ahora veré sí reconocen los nombres de las pociones —señalo los frasquitos con pociones sobre su mesa— y cuál es su función. Quien me puede decir cuál es nombre de esta poción —cogió un pequeño frasquito con un líquido color amarillo.

Apenas termino de hablar, levante la mano.

—Sí, señorita… Potter —dijo con tono aburrido.

—Es Esencia de Murtlap, algunos de sus ingredientes son Tensa y encurtidos de tentáculos de Murtlap y sirve para aliviar y sanar dolorosas heridas, el primero de la derecha que esta sobre la mesa es la Poción de los Ojos Abiertos o poción de Despertares sus ingredientes son colmillos de serpiente, acónito, aguijones secos de Billywig e ingrediente estándar, su efecto es que impide que duermas, te hace revivir si has estado drogado o has recibido un golpe y también actúa como antídoto para el Filtro de los muertos en vida. La opción que le sigue es Zumo de Mandrágora y para hacer esta poción se necesita mandrágoras maduras, la cual está confeccionado por usted profesor, la poción es un antídoto para revivir a aquellos que han sido petrificados, y la poción que le sigue esa de color anaranjado es Poción Oculus, algunos de sus ingredientes son ajenjo, mandrágora cocida, agua cristalizada, polvo de cuerno de unicornio, su función hace devolver la vista al que la beba y contrarresta la maldición conjuntivitis…

—Bien señorita Potter, no es necesario que dé una reseña de todas las pociones que tenga sobre la mesa, pero por lo menos alguien si estudio —lo miré seria y Snape medio sonrió, pero le salió una mueca—, 50 puntos para Slytherin. Ahora júntense en parejas y preparen la poción Visionis —ordenó—, vamos, no me miren y pónganse a trabajar.

—Uy, qué emoción ahora gracias a Potter, Slytherin también ya tiene su sabelotodo, igual que los leones tienen a Granger —rió, yo le dediqué una mirada asesina y ella paro de reír.

—Eh… Cygnus quieres ser mi pareja —me preguntó Theo.

—Sí, claro —le contesté.

Vi que mi mamá y el profesor Longbottom —bueno en mi época Neville es profesor de herbología— haciendo pareja y a mi papá y al tío Ron haciendo pareja, también vi que Parkinson y Malfoy hacían pareja y a Zabini lo vi con una chica castaña de nuestra casa, la verdad no sé su nombre.

Hacer pareja con Theo es la mejor propuesta que acepte porque se ve que es responsable y sabe lo que hace, no está adivinado lo que ingrediente poner, sí la verdad hacemos buena pareja —de estudios, nada más— fuimos los primeros en acabar, le pusimos nuestros nombres a la poción y Theo se la entregó al profesor Snape. Los siguientes en acabar fueron mi madre y el profesor Longbottom. Después de que mi madre le entrego su poción al profesor, por un lado de mi mamá paso Malfoy y pude darme cuenta de que sus miradas se encontraron porque vi que mi mamá se sonrojo un poco —que raro fue eso— luego Malfoy le entrego la poción a Snape.

**—**Les queda solo cinco minutos para que me entreguen su poción —dijo Snape a los que les faltaba entregar su trabajo.

Malfoy regreso y se volvió a sentar junto a Parkinson.

—Vaya, Theo buena elección en hacer pareja con la sabelotodo de nuestra casa —escuche a Parkinson hablar con sarcasmo.

Yo volteé para mirarla y encararla, ya me tenía harta.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —le espeté enojada.

—¿Qué?, te molesta que te diga lo que eres, reconócelo eres una sabelotodo insufrible igual que Granger, no me digas que le quieres quitar su puesto —se rió en mi cara.

Me hervía la sangre de cólera, la tome de la muñeca y se la aplaste con fuerza —Acaso no te han enseñado que no se debe hablar mal de las personas que no están presentes, además te pregunté cual es tu problema conmigo, así que no tienes que meter a Hermione en esto —le dije.

—¡Suéltame! —me exigió.

—Y si no lo hago ¿Qué? —dije, podía sentir las miradas de Theo y de Malfoy en nosotras.

—¡Suéltame! —repitió.

La solté —No te vuelvas a meter conmigo Parkinson, como enemiga puedo ser realmente cruel —le advertí.

—Acaso me estás amenazando, porque si es así…

—Ya basta, Pansy —la interrumpió Malfoy—, tú empezaste a molestarla y si no quieres que te amenacen entonces comportante, no te das cuenta que tú eres mayor que ella y estás haciendo el ridículo al comportarte como una niña —le sonreí con burla, creo que Malfoy se está ganado mi confianza, no es como el idiota de Zabini.

—Pero, Draco… —se quejó Parkinson.

—La clase termino, todos dejen sus pociones sobre mi mesa y salgan —dijo Snape.

—Bueno, me voy, luego nos vemos Theo ¾le dije y antes de salir del salón le sonreí a Malfoy.

—Cygnus —escuché que me llamaban así que paré y cuando volteé no había nadie detrás de mí.

—Cygnus —volvió a llamarme la voz, y luego vi a mi padre corriendo para alcanzarme.

—Sí, p… digo Harry —le contesté cuando se acercó a mí.

—Necesito hablar contigo —dijo un poco agitado por haber corrido.

—Dime —le dije.

—Aquí no —dijo—, ven vamos al campo de quidditch **—**empezamos a caminar.

Cuando ya estábamos a solas, papá hablo.

—Voy hacer directo contigo, Cygnus —dijo y su tono de voz era serio, yo ya sabía lo que me iba a preguntar.

—De acuerdo —contesté.

—Los dos nos apellidamos Potter, así que quiero saber si tenemos algún parentesco, o sea si somos familia —rayos ahora que le digo, la misma mentira que le dije a Malfoy o le digo la verdad.

—Eh…

**Continuará...**


	5. Capítulo 5: Averiguando cosas de mi Madr

**Capítulo 5: Averiguando cosas de mi Madre**

**POV Cygnus**

—Los dos nos apellidamos Potter, así que quiero saber si tenemos algún parentesco, o sea si somos familia —rayos ahora que le digo, la misma mentira que le dije a Malfoy o le digo la verdad.

—Eh… tú no eres el único Potter en el mundo —me salí por la tangente.

—Que yo sepa sí era el único Potter, y además eso no fue lo que te pregunté —dijo impaciente.

—Quieres saber si tenemos algún parentesco, pues no… no tenemos ningún parentesco ¾en realidad no estaba mintiendo, porque él y yo no teníamos la misma sangre.

—¿Y por qué no te creo? —gritó, yo salté de susto.

¡Oh, Dios!, papá es muy astuto y no es fácil mentirle, ahora ¿Qué le digo?, ¿Qué le digo?

—Pues… pues ese es tu problema —yo nunca le había contestado de esa forma a mi padre, pero es que estaba nerviosa.

—Tú —me señaló—, ocultas algo, Ron tiene razón en decir que no debemos confiar en ti.

—Piensas que sería capaz de hacerte daño, de hacerles daño —pregunté dolida.

—No sé si serias capaz o no, yo solo estoy cuidando a mis amigos y a mí mismo de alguien del cual no sabemos sus intenciones.

—No tienen que estar a la defensiva conmigo, yo nunca les haría daño, no podría porque ustedes son… —ustedes son mi familia, la que me protegió y cuido cuando quede sola.

—¿Nosotros somos qué? —preguntó confuso.

—… buenas personas… —que excusa más tonta.

Sonrió con burla y luego movió la cabeza en forma de negación.

Se acercó a mí y me tomo por los brazos aplastándolos con fuerza y mirándome a los ojos dijo:

—Cygnus, no si sabrás o no lo que pasó hace algunos meses aquí, pero te lo voy a decir, aquí hubo una guerra con un mago maligno que quería tomar las riendas del mundo mágico, pero para hacer eso primero me tenía que matar a mí, pero gracias a Merlín yo junto a la Orden del Fenix pudimos acabar con él, pero no pudimos hacer nada para salvar vidas inocentes, así que no puedo confiar así de fácil en las personas y tú con tus excusas tontas, lo único que hace que piense es que tal vez tú no eres una persona de fiar y no solo yo, eso mismo cree Ron, porque qué casualidad que hayas aparecido de un día para otro ¿no? ¿eso no te parecería raro a ti también? —yo no trataba de soltarme de su agarre, solo lo sentía mi respiración muy agitada a la vez que lo veía pero cada vez se me hacía más borroso su rostro, entonces entendí que estaba llorando cuando sentí el sabor de mis lágrimas saladas caer en mi boca.

—Suéltame —le susurré, ya me quería ir, ya no quería estar ahí.

—Suéltame —repetí, pero él no me hacía caso—, me estás haciendo daño.

**POV Harry**

Cuando la vi llorar, entendí que había sido muy duro con ella, tal vez sus intenciones no eran malas, pero sabía que ocultaba algo, pero ¿Qué?

—Suéltame —la escuche susurrar.

Veía que casa vez caían más lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos grises y eso me lleno de tristeza, no sabía explicar bien lo que sentía en ese momento, pero lo que si sabía es que no me gustaba verla llorar y menos por mi culpa, la había asustado. Tenía ganas de protegerla, abrazarla y decirle 'todo está bien'.

—Suéltame —repitió—, me estás haciendo daño —volvió a susurrar.

Yo relaje mi rostro y lentamente fui soltándola de mi agarre. Puse mis manos en su rostro y con mis pulgares sequé sus lágrimas, sus ojos estaban rojos, se veían tristes.

—Lo siento —le dije y bese su frente.

Ella se abrazó a mí y dijo—: Yo no quiero mentirte, nunca lo he hecho.

—¿Cómo que nunca lo has hecho? Hablas como si ya nos hubiéramos conocido desde antes —susurré aun abrazándola.

Deshicimos el abrazo.

—Si te lo digo creerías que estoy loca, aunque el profesor Dumbledore si me creyó —susurró esta última frase.

—No sé qué tiene que ver Dumbledore en todo esto, pero yo no creería que estés loca, vamos porque no intentas decirme la verdad.

Puso su mano derecha en mi rostro, me acarició y sonrió. Su tacto era suave y me hacía sentir cosas que nunca había sentido, pero no es como que me hubiera enamorado de ella, no, por supuesto que no, yo estoy muy enamorado de Ginny y no la cambiaría por ninguna otra chica, no, no era esa clase de sentimiento, era más como si fuera mi hermana o hasta mi hija.

—¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que tú y yo ya nos conocemos y muy bien? —dijo todavía acariciando mi rostro.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —pregunté confuso.

—No pienses mal —dijo a la vez que quitaba su mano de mi rostro—, a lo que me refiero es que si te dijera que vengo del futuro me creerías ¾la miré perplejo, no es que lo creyera imposible pero ¿Cómo hizo para venir a esta época?

—Vamos a suponer que te creo que vienes del futuro, entonces mi pregunta es: ¿Cómo hiciste para venir al pasado?

—Mira, Harry, ya lo decidí te voy a contar la verdad de todo esto, pero en este momento no, necesito poner en orden mis pensamientos —dijo con calma.

—Entonces cuando me dirás la verdad —pregunté.

—Qué te parece hoy día después de la cena en el mismo lugar donde tú y Ron me encontraron —sugirió.

—En el Bosque Prohibido.

—Sí, y no creas que es una trampa, pero si no estás seguro de lo que te digo podemos hacer el juramento inquebrantable.

—No, no es necesario, confió en ti —le dije.

Me sonrió, pero esa sonrisa se me era tan familiar.

—Me tengo que ir a mi sala común, luego nos vemos —dijo, y empezó a caminar con elegancia.

Yo también me dirigí a mi sala común pero me di cuenta que ya era hora del almuerzo así que cambie de rumbo, y me fui al Gran Comedor.

—¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no entraste a clases? Te busque en la sala común y no estabas —apenas me senté Ron me bombardeo con preguntas.

—Estabas hablando con Cygnus ¿verdad? —dijo Hermione, yo asentí.

—Te confirmó si tienen algún parentesco —dijo Ginny.

—Me dijo que yo no era el único Potter del mundo.

—¿Y tú le creíste? —preguntó Ron.

Me encogí de hombros, para no decir nada más.

—No confíes en ella Harry —Ron volvió a insistir con lo mismo.

—Pues y creo que sí la trataras no te caería mal, hasta amigos podrían llegar a ser —le sugirió Ginny a Ron.

Ron bufo y siguió comiendo.

—Harry ya te diste cuenta de que Cygnus no está en su mesa —dijo Hermione, miré a la mesa de las serpientes y era cierto no estaba, solo estaban Malfoy y su grupo de amigos.

**POV Cygnus**

Después de la conversación que tuve con mi padre, me dirigí a mi sala común, la sala estaba casi vacía, solo había algunos chicos de primero y segundo año, así que me senté en el sofá que estaba junto a la chimenea a pensar, pensar en vida, en cómo le diría la verdad a mi padre. Estuve tanto rato sentada que hasta se me paso la hora del almuerzo, bueno tampoco tenía apetito, estaba tan nerviosa que hasta el apetito se me había quitado.

Sentí pasos cerca de mí pero yo no me giré a ver de quien se trataba.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —esa era otra vez la voz de Parkinson, acaso nunca se cansaba de molestar.

—Está también es mi sala común —contesté.

—Me refiero a ¿Por qué no entraste a la siguiente clase? —preguntó, yo la miré confundida.

—Tenía cosas que hacer —respondí desconfiada por su interés.

—Y esas cosas te hicieron perder tanto tiempo como para no entrar a clase y no ir a almorzar —esa voz de superioridad la reconocería en cualquier parte, y eso que recién hoy en la mañana la había escuchado, esa era la voz de Malfoy, me giré y él estaba detrás de mí.

—Y no me digan que estaban preocupados por mí —sonreí—, y sobre todo tú verdad Parkinson, oh, ya sé estabas muy preocupada porque tenías ganas de molestar a alguien ¿verdad?, y como yo no estaba entonces te preocupaste, pero ¿sabes qué?, ahora no estoy de humor como para soportarte, así que adiós, me voy a la biblioteca —dije y empecé a caminar hacia la puerta.

—No, espera —dijo Parkinson—, lo siento, ¿está bien? —parecía que le costaba mucho decir esas palabras.

—¿Perdón? ¿Qué dijiste?, acaso te estás disculpando —le pregunté incrédula.

—Sí, lamento mi comportamiento de hoy, pero es que estaba muy enojada de que Dumbledore te pusiera en mi habitación así que me quise desquitar —dijo.

—Te estás disculpando en serio —no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—Sí, y no me hagas volver a repetirlo —dijo.

—Está bien, acepto tus disculpas. Que haiga paz —le dije estirando mi mano.

—Que haiga paz —repitió a la vez que me estrechaba la mano, yo sonreí.

—Bueno, ahora sí me voy a la biblioteca, adiós Parkinson, Malfoy —dije.

—Espera —dijo Malfoy tomándome de la mano.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté.

—¿Por qué tienes los ojos rojos?, estuviste llorando ¿verdad? —afirmó.

—No, por supuesto que no —le mentí.

—No te creo —dijo Malfoy.

—Pues esa es la verdad —dije y salí de la sala común lo más rápido que pude.

Ya en la biblioteca, me senté en la mesa con un montón de libros que había cogido de las estanterías y los cuales pensaba leer, eso me relajaba.

—Hola, Cygnus —dijo una voz, levanté la vista del libro y vi que era Hermione, ni siquiera la había sentido venir.

—Ah, hola, Hermione —contesté.

—Vaya, son muchos libros los que piensas leer —dijo.

—No son muchos, además me encanta leer y aprender por medio de ellos.

—A mí también me encanta leer, creo que tenemos algo en común, por eso siempre me la paso en la biblioteca —observó.

—Sí siempre paras en la biblioteca, cuando pasas tiempo con tus amigos, ¿Y qué hay de tu vida social? —pregunté.

—Sí, tengo vida social, los fines de semana salgo con mis amigos, Harry, Ron, Ginny y Luna, a ellas dos todavía no las conoces pero te aseguro que te caerán muy bien —claro, que me caerán bien, Ginny es mi madre adoptiva y Luna es mi tía— pero…

—¿Pero? —pregunté—, ah ya sé, ellos son pareja y tú te sientes mal porque piensas que molestas, que no encajas entre esas dos parejas —dije.

—Sí, adivinaste, la mayoría del tiempo que paro con ellos me siento así incomoda —dijo y suspiró.

—¿Y tú, no sales con nadie? —pregunté y al instante ella se sonrojo.

—Eh… no —dijo pero dudó al responder.

—¿En serio, no sales con nadie?, vamos, yo no diré nada a nadie lo que me digas, lo prometo —le prometí, y era raro preguntarle a tu propia madre si estaba saliendo con alguien.

Sonreí para infundirle confianza.

—En realidad, sí, si estoy saliendo con alguien desde hace unos meses, pero es una relación en secreto, nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera mis amigos —hablo despacio como queriendo que nadie la escuche.

Acaso con ese hombre con quien sale mi madre podría ser mi padre biológico, porque sí es así tengo que averiguarlo.

—¿Y por qué no se los has dicho a tus amigos? ¿Acaso es alguien que no les agrada a ellos? ¿O tal vez tiene problemas con tus amigos? —pregunté muy curiosa.

—Es complicado, ellos no lo aceptarían porque… porque antes éramos 'enemigos' —susurró esta última palabra.

—¿También era enemigo tuyo? —le pregunté.

—Se podría decir que sí —contestó.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque yo soy una hija de muggles y él es un sangre pura —dijo.

—¿Y cómo así terminaron juntos? —volví a preguntarle, espero que no creo que soy una chismosa, yo lo único que quería era saber más de ella.

—Ya habían pasado como unos tres meses de la guerra y yo fui al Callejón Diagon a comprar unos libros y cuando iba a tomar un libro de la estantería una mano tomo el libro a la misma vez que yo, volteé para mirar quien era el que había tomado el mismo libro que yo, y me lleve una sorpresa al darme cuenta de quién era, creía que me iba a insultar, pero no lo hizo, es más se disculpó por todo los años de insultos y peleas absurdas, y como yo no soy rencorosa acepte sus disculpas, luego él me invito a tomar un café y yo acepte porque todavía estaba aturdida por la forma tan amable de comportarse conmigo, así empezaron las notas que nos enviábamos, luego empezaron las salidas como amigos, y esas salidas cada vez se hacían más seguidas, hasta que un día me invitó a un día de campo, ese día fue maravilloso porque él se me declaro, y obvio que yo acepte porque estaba y estoy muy enamorada de él, ese día nos besamos por primera vez —habló con voz soñadora, tenía en los ojos un brillo especial y estaba un poco sonrojada, en verdad se le notaba muy enamorada.

—¿Y a qué casa pertenece?

—A Slytherin —tuve que acercarme para poder escuchar porque lo dijo en un susurró.

—¿En serio? —pregunté y ella asintió—, entonces tu novio, pertenece a mi casa —le susurré.

—Sí —dijo.

—¿Quién es? —pregunté, estaba desesperada porque podría conocer a mi verdadero padre, podría saber quién es, o tal vez me llevara una gran decepción al descubrir que ese chico no es mi verdadero padre.

—Lo siento, pero no te lo puedo decir, decidimos mantener nuestra relación en secreto.

Suspiré, tendría que esperar el momento en que confiara un poco más en mí y me lo dijera.

—Está bien, no te preocupes —le sonreí y ella también me sonrió.

—Que tarde es —dijo Hermione mirando su reloj—, ya es hora de cenar —vaya, como se había pasado las horas, es que platicar con mi madre era tan entretenido que perdía la noción del tiempo.

—Sí, creo que se nos hizo un poco tarde —dije.

Ella empezó a caminar y al ver que no la seguía dijo:

—Vamos, ¿a qué esperas?, a cenar, mira que no has almorzado y no es bueno saltarse las comidas.

¿Cómo sabía que no había almorzado?

—Y no me vayas a mentir diciéndome que si has almorzado porque no es cierto, no te vi en el comedor —dijo en forma de regaño.

Sonreí.

—Sí, tienes razón no almorcé porque no tenía hambre —ella me miró seria y negó con la cabeza—, pero creo que me volvió el apetito, así que vamos —le dije a la vez que la tomaba del brazo y nos dirigíamos al Gran Comedor.

Cuando entramos al Gran Comedor así tomadas del brazo, todos nos quedaron mirando, pero ignoramos esas miradas, luego Hermione se fue a du mesa y yo a la mía.

—¿Desde cuándo Granger y tú son tan amigas? —preguntó Zabini con burla.

Eso me hizo hervir la sangre.

—Y a ti que te importa si Hermione y yo somos amigas o no —le contesté enojada, ese idiota si que tenía la virtud de ponerme de mal humor.

—Tranquila, muñeca —sonrió con burla y yo apreté más el tenedor que tenía en la mano—, no te enojes.

—YA TE HABÍA DICHO QUE DETESTO QUE ME LLAMES 'MUÑECA', PORQUE NO ENTIENDES O ES QUE APARTE DE ESTÚPIDO TAMBIÉN ERES TONTO —le grité fuera de control, todos se quedaron en silencio y me miraban, hasta la mesa de los profesores dejaron de comer para mirarme.

—Cygnus —dijo Theo—, tranquila, no le hagas caso, él solo quiere molestarte —puso su mano sobre la mía y la apretó ligeramente, yo asentí.

—No vuelvas a gritarme en frente de todos, Potter —dijo Zabini enojado.

—Entonces, no te metas con ella Blaise —dijo Malfoy, volteé a mirarlo y me sonrió ligeramente, esa era la segunda vez en el día que me defendía—, como vez Blaise, Potter tiene carácter y podría ser peligrosa.

—Qué te pasa, Draco, porque la defiendes, ah, ya sé tu juego, te quieres hacer su defensor para que sea más fácil llevártela a la cama ¿verdad? —dijo Zabini.

Malfoy frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué dijiste idiota? —dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras, parecía que sus ojos grises se oscurecieron.

—Lo que oíste, amigo, es que tú a todas las quieres para ti ¿no?, pero esta vez no será así porque ella primero estará conmigo —dijo.

Yo no me aguate más, así que me paré y me acerque a él y le di dos bofetadas.

—Yo no soy un objeto para que hables de esa forma de mí, respétame, idiota, o es que nadie te enseño a respetar a una mujer, porque si no es así, yo te voy a enseñar a respetar a las mujeres así se a puntas de golpes —le dije y sentía que empezaba a llorar de la rabia.

Zabini me quedo mirando pero no dijo nada más, todos estaban en silencio mirando la desastrosa escena, dirigí mi mirada a Parkinson que sonreía ligeramente, Theo estaba sorprendido y Malfoy estaba serio, yo limpie mis lágrimas con mis manos y salí del Gran Comedor con la cabeza en alto.

Luego que salí del Gran Comedor, camine lentamente hasta llegar al Bosque Prohibido a esperar a papá, todo el camino estuve llorando de cólera, nunca nadie había hablado así de mí, nadie me había humillado de esa forma y todavía delante de todos.

¡Ya basta, Cygnus! Deja de llorar, no vale la pena que derrames una sola lágrima más por ese idiota de Zabini. Volví a secar a mis lágrimas con mis manos y me senté cerca al lago.

Pasaron como media hora hasta que escuche que escuche que me llamaron:

—Cygnus.

Volteé y vi que era mi padre, me levanté de golpe y corrí a abrazarlo, las lágrimas volvieron a caer por mis mejillas.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso hace un rato en el Gran Comedor con Zabini? —preguntó mi padre y parecía enojado.

Yo no contesté solo seguí abrazándolo y él me pegaba más a su cuerpo, me sentía tan protegida estando en sus brazos.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —gritaron, nosotros nos separamos al instante cuando oímos esa voz.

Era el tío Ron.

—Ron —dijo papá.

—¿Pregunte que está pasando? ¿Por qué estaban abrazados? ¿Acaso estás engañando a mi hermana, Harry? —mi tío Ron hablaba muy enojado.

**Continuará...**


	6. Capítulo 6: Contando la Verdad

**Capítulo 6: Contando la Verdad**

**POV Cygnus**

—¿Pregunte qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estaban abrazados? ¿Acaso estás engañando a mi hermana, Harry? —mi tío Ron hablaba muy enojado

—Claro que no, Ron, que tonterías dices —contestó papá.

—Por la forma en que los encontré, a mí me parece que si la estas engañando con ella —me señalo.

—Eso, no es verdad, Ron —dije secándome mis lágrimas.

—Tú, cállate que contigo no estoy hablado —me gritó.

—No le grites, Ron —ahora papá parecía molesto.

—Vaya, como la defiendes —dijo con sarcasmo el tío Ron.

—La defiendo porque estás siendo injusto con ella —dijo papá.

—¿Injusto? ¿Yo estoy siendo injusto? —el tío Ron se rió con burla—, entonces me podrían decir que hacen ustedes dos solos en aquí, en el Bosque Prohibido.

—Solo íbamos a platicar —le dije.

—Y para platicar se tenían que venir hasta aquí, que ocultan —dijo el tío Ron.

—Nada, no ocultamos nada, Ron —dijo papá.

—Ah, no ocultan nada, bueno, entonces veamos si Ginny opina lo mismo cuando le cuente en la situación en que los encontré —el tío Ron empezó a caminar hacia el castillo.

Papá se quedó quieto, parecía que no sabía qué hacer.

—No, yo lo único que le iba a decir a Harry era es que vengo del futuro —le grité, el tío Ron dejo de caminar, se volteo para mirarnos y luego se echó a reír escandalosamente.

Papá ahora estaba serio por lo que dije, pero es que yo no podía permitir que por mi culpa mamá Ginny se peleara con papá o peor que terminaran su relación.

—Sí, claro, porque mejor no te inventas otra excusa, otra que sea menos estúpida —tío Ron siguió hablando entre risas.

—Es la verdad —le dije.

Entonces paro de reír y se puso serio.

—Pruébalo —me retó.

—Bueno, pues por muchos años tú creíste estar enamorado de Hermione, pero después de la guerra te diste cuenta que todo era un espejismo, que de la que en realidad estabas enamorado es de Luna Lovegood, también sé que te costó mucho trabajo hacer que Luna acepte tener una cita contigo, pero a sexta vez ella te acepto, tú pensabas que iba ir vestida un poco estrafalaria y con sus aretes de rábano, pero te dejo completamente sorprendido cuando ella apareció con un vestido de color azul, el color de su casa y que combinaba con el color de sus ojos, el vestido llevaba un cinturón negro que hacia juego con los zapatos de tacón y con la bincha que eran igualmente negros, sus aretes eran de plata con una piedra color azul incrustada, y todo eso fue hace exactamente tres meses —cuando termine de hablar vi al tío Ron con la boca abierta—, ahora si me crees tío Ron.

Él asintió lentamente, parecía aturdido.

—Un momento… me dijiste… tío Ron —habló haciendo pausas.

—Sí, porque eso es lo que eres en el futuro —le sonreí.

—Te apellidas Potter, eso quiere decir que eres… mi… hija —ahora quien hablo fue papá y estaba sorprendido.

—Así es papá, no te da gusto —me acerqué a él y lo volví a abrazar.

—Sí, me da gusto, pero… eso quiere decir que no me case con Ginny —dijo un poco triste.

Me aleje de él.

—Sí lo hiciste papá, te casaste con mamá Ginny —le dije.

—¿Mamá Ginny? —preguntó y yo asentí—, pero si nosotros somos tus padres, ¿Por qué no te pareces a ninguno de los dos? —volvió a preguntar.

—Eso es cierto no te pareces a mi hermana ni tampoco a Harry —afirmó el tío Ron.

—No me parezco a ninguno de los dos porque yo soy su hija adoptada —contesté y ellos dos me miraron sorprendidos.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no vamos a poder tener hijos? —preguntó papá un poco dolido.

—Por supuesto que sí podrán tener hijos, es más tienen 3 hijos biológicos —respondí.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, yo asentí—, pero entonces…

Lo interrumpí.

—¿Quieres saber cómo fue que me adoptaron? —papá sintió—, bueno, cuando mamá Ginny y tú ya tenían a James y Albus, oh, lo siento no debí decir los nombres —papá volvió a sonreír—, bueno, según lo que tú me contaste —señale a papá— cuando Albus tenía un año, mamá empezó con los dolores de parto, y los únicos que estaba con ella era mamá Ginny y tú papá, así que llamaron a un medimago para que la que la atendiera en casa porque mamá no se podía ni mover para ir a San Mungo. Cuando el medimago llego encontró a mamá muy mal, el parto fue muy difícil, tan difícil que después de dar a luz, ella murió, pero antes de morir les hizo prometer a mamá Ginny y a ti papá que me adoptarían y me registrarían como si fuera hija de ustedes y que cuando yo fuera lo suficientemente madura me dijeran la verdad —terminé llorando, siempre contar eso me hacía llorar, papá me abrazo.

**—**Lo siento —susurró, yo lo abrace más y lloré en su pecho como cuando me entere de la verdad.

—¿Y tú verdadero padre? —preguntó el tío Ron.

—No sé quién es —le contesté aun llorando en el pecho de papá.

—¿Quién era tu madre? —volvió a preguntar el tío Ron.

Me separé de papá y él apareció un pañuelo mágicamente y me seco las lágrimas.

—Mi madre biológica es… Hermione Granger —contesté.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritaron los dos a la vez.

Estaban pálidos y parecían que sus ojos se iban salir.

—Eso quiere decir que Hermione morirá —susurró el tío Ron.

—Ron —lo regaño papá.

—Lo siento, no quise decir eso —se disculpó.

—No sientas mal tío Ron, lo que dices es cierto.

—Así que… yo fui quien te puso el nombre de una constelación —dijo papá tratando de cambiar de tema.

—No, mamá ya tenía pensado llamarme Cygnus si era niña, mi segundo nombre es Jane, ese nombre si me lo pusiste tu papá, dijiste que era en honor a mi madre, y bueno me apellido Potter Weasley.

—Así que en el futuro eres una Potter Weasley —dijo el tío Ron y luego sonrió.

—Sí, una Potter Weasley que está en Slytherin —bromeé.

—Pero si Hermione esta Gryffindor, como fue que quedaste en Slytherin —dijo papá—, a no ser que tu padre biológico sea de Slytherin.

—Por favor Harry, Hermione no andaría con ningún Slytherin —dijo el tío Ron.

Si supieran que mamá es la novia de un Slytherin seguramente les da un infarto. Pero eso quiere decir que puedo tener a mi padre biológico muy cerca de mí.

—Físicamente no te pareces a Hermione, salvo que las dos tienen el cabello rizado y que eres muy inteligente, me quede muy sorprendido en la clase de pociones cuando respondiste antes que Hermy, pero ahora veo de donde lo heredaste —dijo papá.

Sonreí.

Luego me senté en el pasto porque ya estaba cansada de estar parada y papá y tío Ron también se sentaron.

—¿De qué año vienes? —preguntó el tío Ron.

—2016 y nací en el año 2000 —dije.

—Vaya, entonces eso quiere decir que James y Albus tienen 17 años, amigo o mejor dicho cuñado el otro año serás padre —dijo emocionado el tío Ron.

Sin querer sonreí y eso creo que fue un error.

—¿Por qué sonreís? —preguntó el tío Ron—, un momento, Cygnus, tú dijiste que naciste cuando James y Albus ya habían nacido pero también dijiste que cuando naciste Albus tenía un año en ningún momento dijiste que James también tenía un año, entonces eso quiere decir que James es mayor que Albus por un año —porque precisamente en este momento a tío Ron se le ocurrió ser listo.

Oh, oh, oh, pobre de papá.

—POTTER, EMBARAZASTE A MI HERMANITA —gritó el tío Ron a la vez que se paraba de donde estaba sentado.

—No lo creo, Ginny me lo hubiera dicho —contestó papá confundido y sorprendido a la vez.

Papá continuaba sentado en el pasto y en su cara tenía reflejara la pregunta de '¿será verdad que Ginny está embarazada?'.

—Cygnus podrías explicarnos eso —dijeron los dos a la vez.

—¿En verdad quieren que lo diga? —ellos asintieron—, está bien, sí, mamá Ginny está embarazada ahora.

—Pero, porque no me dijo nada —dijo papá.

—No lo sé, tal vez tiene miedo —dije.

—Sí tú eres del año 2000 —dijo el tío Ron—, Albus debe nacer en 1999 y entonces James nace en este año.

—No las cuentas no son exactas, si Ginny está embarazada por lo menos tendría un mes y medio o dos meses entonces el bebé nacería el otro año no esté —dedujo papá.

—Sí nacerá este año, James nacerá el 15 de diciembre, tan solo unos días antes de navidad —dije.

—Eso es imposible entonces estás tratando de decir que Ginny tiene como 6 meses de embarazo —dijo el tío Ron horrorizado.

—¿Cómo 6 meses de embarazo? —me cuestiono papá—, no lo creo, yo me hubiera dado cuenta.

—Mamá tiene 4 meses de embarazo, James nacerá a los 7 meses, a mamá se le adelantara el parto por ser primeriza.

—Increíble, seré padre dentro de tres meses, ah… yo tengo que hablar con Ginny ahora mismo —dijo a la vez que se levantaba.

—Espera, papá —le grité, él se paró—, mejor hablas mañana con ella, cuando estés más calmado, ahora estás un poco nervioso por la noticia —sugerí.

—Cygnus tiene razón, Harry —dijo el tío Ron—, hablaras con Ginny cuando estés más calmado.

—Pero, quiero preguntarle porque no me lo dijo desde el primer día que se enteró del embarazo —alego papá.

—Y yo quiero romperte la cara por haber embarazado a mi hermana, pero no lo hago porque después de todo eres mi amigo, y además porque creo que tendrás bastante con enfrentarte a mis padres, a Percy, Bill, Charlie y George —el tío Ron término sonriendo con malicia al final.

—Así tío Ron, quieres que te cuente como te irá a ti con Xenophilius Lovegood cuando se enteró que su única hija quedo embarazada antes de casarse —el tío Ron dejo de sonreír al instante.

—Quieres… decir que yo… yo también… seré padre —tartamudeó al hablar y ahora fue papá quien sonrió, yo también sonreí al ver la cara de mi tío.

—Así es tío, el otro año, exactamente a finales de julio nacerá la pequeña Rose Weasley Lovegood, una hermosa niña con ojos azules, pecosa y rubia con destellos pelirrojos cuando está bajo la luz del sol —yo seguía sonriendo no lo podía evitar, creo que a veces era un poco malvada.

—¿Lo que me hará Xenophilius, me dolerá mucho? —me preguntó el tío Ron.

—No te preocupes tío, sobrevivirás, te prometo que no cojearas al llegar al altar, estarás caminando perfectamente bien —le sonreí.

Sí definitivamente era malvada, ahora entiendo porque el sombrero me mando a Slyterin la primera vez, era porque a veces el lado malvado se me salía y no podía evitarlo.

—Ya basta, Cygnus, creo que lo estás asustando —dijo papá y no pudo evitar sonreír él también.

—No estoy asustado —dijo el tío Ron, quiso hacer que su voz saliera firme pero no lo logro.

—Y a todo esto, Cygnus, no nos has dicho como viniste a nuestra época —dijo papá.

—Sí, no nos has dicho —dijo mi tío un poco más calmado.

—Bueno, vine gracias a un giratiempo —susurré.

—¿Un giratiempo? —preguntó papá.

—El único gira tiempo que conozco le pertenece a Hermione —dijo mi tío.

—Así es, cuando cumplí 10 años, tú me lo reglaste —señale a papá—, dijiste que le había pertenecido a mi madre y que ella hubiera querido que yo lo tenga por eso me lo diste.

—Ah, vaya —fue lo único que dijo papá.

—Y no me digas que le diste muchas vueltas al giratiempo, tú te asustaste y te desmayaste y cuando abriste los ojos te encontraste con nosotros —dijo el tío Ron.

Rayos, el tío Ron es muy listo y yo que pensé que siempre era un poco lento.

—Acertaste en todo tío, pero al comienzo cuando los vi yo pensaba que papá era James o Albus, y que tu tío eras Hugo, pero luego los vi bien me quede muy sorprendida.

—¿Quién es Hugo? —preguntó papá.

—Es el segundo hijo del tío Ron —dije y cuando vi que mi tío iba abrir la boca para preguntarme sobre Hugo, lo interrumpí—, y no pienso contarles más cosas del futuro —les dije.

—Está bien nos cuentes, pero déjame decirte que fuiste muy irresponsable para ponerte a jugar con un giratiempo, en eso no te pareces en Hermione —dijo el tío Ron, yo fruncí el ceño.

De pronto los escuche reír a los dos.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso? —les pregunté.

—Que cuando frunces el ceño te pareces mucho a Hermione —contestó papá.

Yo los quede mirando y luego también empecé a reír con ellos.

—Está bien lo reconozco, sí fui irresponsable, pero es que estaba aburrida y simplemente empecé a darle vueltas al giratiempo —confesé.

—¿Y ahora como regresaras a tu época? —preguntó papá.

—Dumbledore me dijo que me ayudaría a regresar a mi época, pero que mientras encuentra la solución me tenía que quedar aquí a estudiar.

—Entiendo —dijeron los dos a la vez.

—Ya es tarde, ya tenemos que ir a dormir, pasan de las 12 y mañana nos tenemos que levantar temprano —dijo papá y mi tío asintió.

—Sí es cierto mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano, bueno me voy a mi sala común, buenas noches papá, tío Ron —despedí de ellos con beso en la mejilla.

**—**Espera —dijeron los dos a la vez.

—No voy a permitir que mi hija… —dijo papá.

—Y mi sobrina… —dijo mi tío.

—… camine sola hasta llegar a las mazmorras —dijeron los dos a la vez y yo les sonreí.

Me acompañaron hasta llegar a las mazmorras, me volví a despedir de ellos y se quedaron parados esperando a que entre a mi sala común.

Cuando ya estaba dentro de mi sala común, me quite los zapatos y camine despacio para no hacer ruido.

—¿En dónde estabas? —escuché una voz fría detrás de mí que me hizo saltar del susto.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, bye**


	7. Capítulo 7: ¿Qué es lo que ocultas Cygnu

**Capítulo 7: ¿Qué es lo que ocultas Cygnus Potter?**

**POV Draco**

Maldito, maldito, Blaise. Insinuar en frente de todos que yo defiendo a Potter solo para que me sea más fácil de llevármela a la cama —¡ja! yo no necesito hacer eso para conseguir que una mujer se acueste conmigo—. La próxima vez que Blaise insinué algo parecido juro que me las pagara. Además yo solo defendí a Potter porque algo muy dentro de mí me impulso a hacerlo, me impulso a protegerla de él así como también me impulso defenderla de Pansy cuando estábamos en la clase de pociones.

Pero esa chica tiene algo que me hace estar pendiente de ella, aun no entiendo porque, pero sentí el deseo de protegerla desde que la vi por primera vez, aunque se perfectamente que se puede defender sola, sí, ella tiene carácter, me agrado cuando le grito a Blaise y sobre todo cuando le dio esas dos bofetadas, nunca nadie lo había golpeado, así en frente de todo el comedor.

Potter me gusta, pero no en la forma como a hombre le gusta una mujer, me gusta su carácter, sus agallas, ella es valiente, inteligente, tiene clase para hablar y caminar, y es muy hermosa, demasiado hermosa he de reconocer, parece una muñeca de porcelana, ¡Merlín, Draco, que te pasa con ella! ¾me regañe¾, espero que no me empiece a atraer, no, por supuesto que no, yo estoy profundamente enamorado de la persona de la que menos pude imaginar, no solo estoy enamorado también la idolatro, la venero, ella me hice ser mejor persona.

Yo quiero que nuestra relación se haga pública ya, pero ella todavía no está segura porque no sabe cómo van a reaccionar sus amigos, eso me molesta un poco, pero por ella yo haría cualquier cosa que me pidiera.

—Draco, amigo, ya es tarde porque no te vas ya a dormir —me dijo Theo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Todavía no tengo sueño —contesté mirando la chimenea.

—Eh…

—¿Qué pasa, Theo? —le pregunté, sabía que cuando decía 'Eh' era porque quería saber algo.

—Bueno, te quería preguntar si… si habías… si sabías donde esta Cygnus.

Lo miré.

—Porque habría de saberlo —dije con indiferencia—, debe de estar en su habitación ¿no?, porque no se lo preguntas a Pansy, comparte habitación con ella, no conmigo.

—Ey, cálmate, no te enojes, además te pregunte por Cygnus, porque Pansy me dijo que no está en su habitación y como ya pasan de las 11, creí que tal vez tú la habías visto por ahí, pero ya veo que no.

—No, no la vi ¾susurré.

—Tal vez esté dando vueltas por ahí —dijo Theo.

No le contesté.

—Bueno, yo si me voy adormir, además no creo que le pase nada estando dentro del colegio ¾afirmo Theo y luego lo vi de reojo que subía las escaleras.

En dónde diablos se habría metido esta mocosa, salió del Gran Comedor muy ofuscada por culpa de Blaise, aunque ella tratara de parecer serena se le notaba que explotaría en cualquier momento.

No estará con dos de los integrantes del trio de dorado, porque al rato que ella se fue, vi a Potter salir y luego Weasley salió como siguiendo a Potter, pero que tanto podría hacer con ellos.

Me quede sentado en el sofá esperando a que aparezca la mocosa, pero nada, los minutos pasaban y pasaban y no aparecía, ya eran las 12, que hago la voy a buscar, tal vez le paso algo y por eso no aparece.

Pero que dices Draco, porque tengo que estar preocupado por ella, ni que fuera algún familiar mío, no es mi problema si ella aparece o no —me regañe a mí mismo— pero y si le paso algo —no, no, Draco, ¡ya basta!, me volví a regañar.

Ya me iba a mi habitación cuando siento que entran a la sala común, era ella, lo sabía porque pude distinguir su cabellera rubia, se quitó los zapatos para que al caminar no hacer ruido, yo la seguí despacio y ella iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

—¿En dónde estabas? —le pregunté con voz fría, ella dio un salto de susto.

Se volteó para mirarme y cuando se dio cuenta de que era yo, relajo su expresión.

—Malfoy, me asustaste —susurró.

—¿Dónde estabas? —volví a preguntar.

—Eh… bueno, yo… yo estaba… —no la deje hablar.

—Tú estabas con Potter y Weasley ¿verdad? —ella me miró sorprendida.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Acaso me seguiste, escuchaste todo lo que dije ¿Lo sabes? —preguntó y en su voz le notaba que estaba nerviosa—, prométeme que no se lo contaras a nadie —me suplicó.

La miré confundido.

—Primero yo no te seguí a ningún lado y segundo ¿De qué me hablas? ¿Qué es lo que según tú yo sé? ¿Y por qué no se lo tengo que contar a nadie? —le pregunté.

—Eh… nada, nada, no me hagas caso —se giró para seguir caminando pero yo antes la tome del brazo y la giré hacia mí.

—Por ahora voy a dejarlo pasar eso que ocultas, pero quiero que me expliques que tanto hacías con Potter y con Weasley hasta estas horas —le exigí.

Me sentía enojado con ella y no sé porque.

Miró su brazo sujetado por mi mano y luego a mí, como diciéndome que la suelte, pero yo no le hice caso.

—Que te importa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con ellos, son asuntos míos —arrastraba las palabras al hablar como yo suelo hacerlo y frunció el ceño evidentemente enojada.

Pero algo me dejo petrificado cuando la vi, se parecía a ella, cuando fruncía el ceño se parecía a ella.

—Granger —susurré.

—¿Qué? —dijo confundida.

Yo no podía articular palabra, parecía que con la que estaba discutiendo era con Granger, como cuando solíamos discutir desde primer año.

—Suéltame —dijo enojada.

Yo la fui soltado lentamente pero sin quitarle la mirada de encima, no podía creer como dos personas que no tienen ningún parentesco se pudieran parecer tanto al hacer ese gesto, y no solo en eso también se parecían en la inteligencia que poseían, sí, las dos son tan inteligentes.

Me quedo mirando por un momento confundida y luego se giró y empezó a caminar hacia su habitación.

Luego de un rato yo también me dirigí a mi habitación, estaba confuso y cansado, así que acosté en mi cama con todo y el uniforme. Pero no me podía quitar de la cabeza a Potter, que es lo que oculta, y que tiene que ver en esto San Potter y Weasley, esto lo tengo que averiguar, tengo que saber que oculta, por supuesto que lo voy averiguar o me dejo de llamar Draco Lucius Malfoy Black —con ese pensamiento metido en mi cabeza me quede dormido.

**POV Harry**

Luego de que Ron y yo acompañamos a Cygnus a las mazmorras, nosotros también nos fuimos a nuestra habitación, apenas entramos a nuestra habitación, Ron se puso su pijama y se acostó a dormir, todavía me sorprende la facilidad con la que se queda dormido, como si no se hubiera enterado de que Cygnus, mi hija del futuro está aquí, en nuestra época, compartiendo clases con nosotros.

Ahora entiendo porque me llamo papá el primer día que llego, yo no lo comprendía, pero ella dijo que me había confundido porque su padre también tiene los ojos color verde esmeralda, por supuesto que tiene que ser iguales si su padre del futuro y yo somos la misma persona, aunque en ese momento en que ella me llamo papá, Ron me dijo que ella estaba loca. También entiendo ese repentino sentimiento de protección hacia ella, y porque Hermione le sonrió la primera vez que la vio y dijo que parecía una buena chica, claro, seguramente es el llamado de la sangre, Hermione reconoció o mejor dicho su corazón reconoció que son madre e hija aun antes de saber que va a existir.

Y yo me siento feliz porque sé que me casare con Ginny, ella será la madre de mis hijos James y Albus, según Cygnus así se llamaran mis hijos, pero me dijo que tenía 3 hijos, le faltó decirme el nombre de mi otro hijo o tal vez hija.

Pero lo que tenía que hacer apenas amanezca es hablar muy seriamente con Ginny, y preguntarle porque no me dijo nada sobre su embarazo, porque me lo oculta.

Me acosté en mi cama, pero estuve dando vueltas en la cama no pude dormir en toda la noche pensando en Ginny y en mí hijo que viene en camino.

Me levante muy temprano, algo que no es común en mí, pero estaba desesperado por hablar con Ginny. Me bañe y me vestí y cuando mire el reloj apenas eran la 7 a.m.

Vi que Ron todavía estaba dormido, así que baje a mi sala común, ahí me encontré con Hermione y Neville.

—Buenos días —los salude a ambos.

Ellos voltearon a mirarme y sonrieron.

—Buenos días —dijo Neville.

—Vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa —dijo Hermione—, tú, Harry Potter madrugando, o es que acoso estás enfermo ¾puso una mano sobre mi frente para comprobar que no tuviera fiebre—. No tienes calentura.

—Me encuentro perfectamente bien Hermione, solo que no pude dormir y por eso me levante temprano —dije.

—Entiendo —dijo Neville.

—Bueno, que les parece si vamos a desayunar —dijo Hermione.

—Espérenme —escuche la voz de Ginny detrás de nosotros—, ¿Harry? —dijo sorprendida cuando me vio.

—Sí, creo que así me llamo —le sonreí.

—Me refiero a que, qué haces despierto temprano, tú sueles dormir un poco más igual que Ron —dijo Ginny.

—Solo no pude dormir —me encogí de hombros.

Luego de eso nos dirigimos al Gran Comedor, nos sentamos en muestra mesa y el desayuno apareció al instante. Al rato vi entrar al comedor a Cygnus.

Ella me vio y me sonrió, yo también le sonreí. Se acercó a nuestra mesa y nos saludó.

—Hola, Harry, Hermione —nos dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

—Buen día —le saludamos ambos.

—Ah, Cynus, ellos son Ginny Weasley, la novia de Harry —dijo Hermione y Cygnus sonrió—, y él es Neville Longbottom.

—Mucho gusto, Ginny, y pro… digo Neville, yo soy Cygnus —se presentó pero que le iba a decir a Neville, no la escuche bien—. Bueno, yo me voy a mi mesa, luego nos vemos —dijo y se marchó.

La vi que se sentó junto a Nott y empezaron a platicar.

—Me cayó bien Cygnus, es muy linda —dijo Neville, lo quede mirando serio.

Me molesto que dijera que mi hija era linda, que me pasa acaso son celos de padre, tal vez sí.

—Sí, a mí también me cayó bien, no parece que fuera de Slytherin —dijo Ginny.

—No todos los Slytherin son malos, después de la guerra cambiaron —dijo Hermione.

—Sí, pero todavía no podemos confiar en ellos completamente —dijo Neville.

Luego de media hora Ron bajo a desayunar y parecía agitado.

—Me quede dormido, y tú mal amigo —me dijo Ron—, porque no me despertaste.

—Porque todavía era muy temprano cuando me levanté, es que no pude dormir en toda la noche —le contesté.

—Ah, seguro no pudiste dormir por lo que… —le di una patada por debajo de la mesa para que no diga nada sobre Cygnus, me miró confundido y luego entendió por qué lo hice y dijo—: porque todavía te dolía la cabeza.

—Sí, Ron, no pude dormir porque me dolía la cabeza —le seguí la corriente.

Luego de desayunar yo cogí a Ginny de la mano y le hice señas para que se quedara.

—Chicos, no vienen —dijo Hermione.

—Después vamos, Hermione —le contesté.

—Sí, Hermione, ellos tienen que hablar —le escuche a Ron decir.

Luego que todos se fueron a clase Ginny dijo:

—Que pasa, Harry, porque nos quedamos.

—Ginny tenemos que hablar muy seriamente —le dije—, vamos a nuestra sala común.

Ese era el mejor lugar para hablar con ella, ahora que no había nadie ahí dentro, así que caminamos hasta llegar a nuestra sala común, entramos y son sentamos en el sofá que está cerca a la chimenea.

—¿De qué quieres que hablemos? —preguntó.

—Ya sé que es lo que me ocultas —se lo dije sin rodeos.

Me miró sorprendida.

—… ah…

**Continuará...**


	8. Capítulo 8: Ninguna se resiste a sus enc

**Capítulo 8: Ninguna se resiste a sus encantos**

**POV Ginny**

—Ya sé que es lo que me ocultas —me dijo, así, sin más, sin rodeos.

Yo lo miré sorprendida, ¿Qué era lo que sabía? ¿Acaso él sabía mi secreto?

—… ah… —fue lo único que salió de mi boca.

—Así es, ya sé que es lo que me ocultas —volvió a decir.

—¿Y qué es lo que según tú, yo te oculto? —pregunté nerviosa.

—Sé que estás embarazada —dijo—, porque no me lo dijiste.

—Yo…

—Si lo estas, no te atrevas a negármelo… es por eso que hace como un mes y medio que te has negado a estar conmigo ¿verdad? —dijo Harry, a la vez que no dejaba de mirarme.

—Esté bien, sí, si estoy embarazada —le grité.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Ginevra? —preguntó, y parecía enojado, pero también feliz, lo veía en su mirada.

—Porque… porque…, no lo sé, creo que temía tu reacción, pero ya te lo iba a decir —trate de justificarme.

—Así —sonrió con ironía—, ¿Cuándo? Tal vez cuando ya haya nacido el bebé.

—Te lo iba a decir hoy día, después del almuerzo, lo juro.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, sé que me equivoque, no debí ocultarte la verdad —susurré, y de repente empecé a sentir que unas lágrimas traicioneras se resbalaban por mi mejilla.

—No llores, Ginny —dijo y me abrazo—, lo importante es que ya lo sé susurró en mi oído.

Yo no hablaba, solo lloraba y él me estuvo abrazando hasta que me calme.

Deshicimos el abrazo.

—¿Cómo te enteraste de mi embarazo? —pregunté curiosa.

—Eh… por tu comportamiento tan extraño de este último mes —me contestó, pero a mí me pareció que me ocultaba algo.

Sonreí, ¿Qué me podría estar ocultando?

—Yo creí que con lo distraído que eres ni cuenta te ibas a dar.

—Pues ya vez que no —dijo—. Y ahora debemos hablar de nuestra futura boda, pero primero te tengo que comprar un anillo de compromiso —hablo muy seguro de sí mismo.

Yo estaba muy aturdida por lo último que dijo, que solo repetí lo que dijo.

—Boda, anillo de compromiso…

**POV Cygnus**

Me desperté temprano, miré el reloj de la mesita de la lámpara y me di cuenta que eran las 6 de la mañana, es que no pude dormir casi nada, y todo por culpa de Malfoy y su comportamiento extraño conmigo, era como si me estuviera esperando para regañarme la noche anterior, y lo peor de todo es que creí que él sabía mi secreto y casi se lo digo.

Pero definitivamente lo más insólito fue cuando le escuche susurrarme 'Granger'.

¡Oh, my god! Acaso vio algún gesto en mi cara igual que al de mi madre, debo tener más cuidado con lo que hago y digo, Malfoy podría descubrir de dónde vengo y eso no sería nada bueno.

Miré a la cama de lado y vi a Parkinson aun dormida. Me levante después de diez minutos, me dirigí al baño que compartía con Parkinson, preparé la tina con agua tibia y le eche jabón líquido con olor a duraznos, mi preferido, me metí a la tina y ahí estuve relajándome en el agua tibia por media hora. Me puse una bata de baño y cuando salí, Parkinson ya estaba despierta.

—Buenos días, Potter —me dijo de forma amable, al parecer sus disculpas si fueron sinceras.

—Oh, buenos días, Parkinson —le devolví el saludo.

Empecé a sacar mi uniforme del vestidor, pero sentía la mirada de Parkinson en mi espalda.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué tanto me miras? —le pregunté aun sin mirarla.

—¿Cómo sabes que te estoy mirando? —preguntó.

—Siento tu mirada penetrante en mí.

—Ah… bueno, solo quería saber dónde estabas anoche, Theo me pregunto por ti, pero yo le dije que no sabía dónde estabas, te estaba buscando, después de lo Blaise, parecía muy preocupado por ti.

—Uhm… y no te dijo que quería —le pregunté, a la vez que sentía que ella se levantaba de la cama.

—No —contestó—, ¿sabes? Yo creo que le gustas —dijo de repente.

—¿Qué dices Parkinson? —di la vuelta para mirarla seria—, me acaba de conocer, no le puedo gustar.

—Yo creo que sí —yo negué con la cabeza y ella sonrió—, ya te darás cuenta tu misma —dijo.

Yo seguí con lo mío, o sea, empecé a ponerme el uniforme, pero Parkinson seguía parada mirándome.

—¿Qué tanto me miras? —le pregunté enojada.

—Que tal vez a ti no te guste Theo porque…

—Claro que no me gusta, es un buen amigo —la interrumpí

Ella sonrió.

—Ya veo, tal vez te paso lo que le pasa a todas las chicas cuando llegan a Hogwarts —su voz era como de consuelo y luego suspiró.

—¿Y qué es lo que les pasa a las chicas que llegan a Hogwarts? —pregunté curiosa.

—Bueno, que esas chicas solo tienen ojos para cierto amigo mío, al cual yo conozco muy bien —la miré en señal de que continuara—, ellas solo tienen ojos para Draco, siempre se terminan enamorando de Draco, ninguna se resiste a sus encantos —sonrió.

Se me cayó la corbata que tenía en la mano cuando mencionó que a mí también me puede gustar Malfoy. Yo solo la quede mirando.

—¡¿Qué?! —grité saliendo de mi aturdimiento.

—Por la cara que pusiste, ahora sí estoy segura que te gusta Draco, como dije nadie se resiste a sus encantos.

—¿Sus encantos? ¡Ja!, sí, claro —reí—, si sus encantos es ir asustando, gritar y ser prepotente con las chicas, entonces sí, estoy muerta de amor por él —le contesté con ironía.

Ella me dedico una mirada de suficiencia.

—Ah, Parkinson, no repitas eso de que mí me gusta Malfoy —le amenace.

—¿Por qué? Acaso temes que Draco se enteré y no te haga caso —la miré incrédula, como podía decir tantas tonterías a la vez—, no te preocupes tal vez y tú también le gustes a él —se giró para ir directo al baño, pero antes de entrará dijo—: ah, y creo que como ya estamos compartiendo habitación, podríamos tratarnos con más confianza y llamarnos por nuestros nombres ¿no crees?

Yo asentí, ella tenía razón.

—Genial —dijo y se metió al baño.

Termine de ponerme el uniforme, me cepille el cabello y me puse una bincha de color verde, luego solo me puse un poco de brillo en los labios y baje al Gran Comedor.

Cuando entré al Gran Comedor vi a mi padre y le sonreí y él respondió mi sonrisa con otra. No lo dude y me acerque a la mesa de los leones a saludar a mi padre y a mi madre Hermione, bueno ahí también estaba mi otra madre, Ginny.

—Hola, Harry, Hermione —los salude con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

—Buen día —respondieron ambos.

—Ah, Cynus, ellos son Ginny Weasley, la novia de Harry —dijo mi madre y yo sonreí—, y él es Neville Longbottom.

—Mucho gusto, Ginny, y pro… digo Neville, yo soy Cygnus —rayos casi meto la pata y le digo profesor a Neville, espero que no se hayan dado cuenta**—**. Bueno, yo me voy a mi mesa, luego nos vemos —me despedí de ellos.

Cuando me acerque a mi mesa, vi a Theo así que me senté junto a él.

—Hola, Cygnus —dijo Theo.

—Hola, Theo —contesté.

—Anoche estaba preocupado por ti, ¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó.

—Quería estar sola y…

—Sí, claro, querías estar sola, pero no te molesto la presencia de los dos integrantes del trío de oro hasta más de las 12 ¿verdad? —esa era la voz de Malfoy interrumpiéndome.

Levanté la mirada ahí lo vi parado junto con Parkinson quien me sonreía.

—Como te dije anoche Malfoy, no te importa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con ellos, son asuntos míos —le contesté enojada.

Frunció el ceño.

—Sí sabes que ellos dos tienen novias ¿verdad? —hablaba arrastrando las palabras.

Yo también fruncí el ceño. Que me estaba tratando decir que yo ando de ofrecida con ellos.

—¿Qué estás insinuando, Malfoy? —le respondí con el mismo tono de voz con que me hablo.

Me quedó mirando, luego relajo su rostro y no me dijo nada.

Parkinson lo jalo para que se sentaran. Yo seguía con el ceño fruncido y muy enojada ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar eso de mí?

Malfoy no dejo de mirarme, parecía confundido.

—Bueno, anoche estabas muy ofuscada, y por lo menos no estaba sola, y como eres nueva, no conoces muy bien el colegio, pero con Weasley y Potter a tu lado, ya no te podrías perder —dijo Theo a la vez que ponía su mano sobre la mía, giré para mirarlo y le sonreí al ver que todo lo que dijo era con buena intensión.

Escuche una risita, levante la mirada y era Parkinson, quien movió sus labios diciendo 'le gustas a Theo' yo la miré seria.

Luego de eso vino Zabini, pero menos mal que yo ya había terminado de desayunar, así que me levante y me fui a mi clase.

Cuando entre al salón me di cuenta que me tocaba transformaciones cuando vi a la profesora Mcgonagall cerca de su escritorio.

—Oh, buen día profesora Mcgonagall —la salude.

—Buenos días señorita Potter —contestó.

Parecía que me iba a preguntar algo, pero se quedó callada cuando vio entrar a Theo.

—Cygnus —me tomo de la mano—, ven siéntate conmigo yo asentí.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté porque no me quitaba la mirada.

—Bueno, solo quería decirte que disculpes a Draco —lo miré incrédula—, parece que se levantó de mal humor, por eso te hablo de esa manera.

—¿Y tenía que desquitarse conmigo?

—Seguro le molesto que estuvieras con Potter y Weasley.

—¿Por qué lo defiendes? —le pregunté.

—No es que lo defienda, es solo que Draco, ayer también parecía preocupado por ti, ayer cuando le dije que no te encontraba se preocupó, solo que lo quiso disimular, pero lo conozco desde hace años y sé reconocer sus expresiones.

—Entonces, por eso anoche me regaño, porque estaba preocupado por mí —Theo asintió.

—Pero no se lo vayas a decir, él es muy orgulloso y si tú le dices lo que te conté lo negara todo.

—Está bien —le contesté.

Al rato llegaron los Ravenclaw y los Slytherin, los últimos en llegar fueron el tarado de Zabini, Malfoy y Parkinson.

La clase estuvo muy interesante, gane 40 puntos para Slytherin cuando respondí tres preguntas.

Luego de la clase nos fuimos a almorzar, lo fue que el almuerzo estuvo tranquilo, Parkinson no estuvo con lo mismo de que yo le gusto a Theo, creo que está equivocada respecto a ese tema, Malfoy ya no parecía enojado, o veía hablar con Parkinson, Zabini no me dirigió la palabra, ni siquiera para molestarme, que bueno al parecer entendió que conmigo no se tiene que meter, y Theo y yo estuvimos platicando, pero solo como unos buenos amigos.

Cuando termine terminé de almorzar decidí dar un paseo por el colegio, estaba caminando muy tranquilamente cuando siento que me jalan del brazo, grite del susto, pero cuando volteé a ver quién era, me di cuenta que era mi padre y mi tío Ron con sus uniformes para jugar Quidditch.

—Me asustaste, papá —le dije poniéndome una mano al corazón.

—Lo siento —dijo papá y tío Ron se reía de mí.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso, tío? —le pregunté.

—La cara que pusiste —dijo.

Puse cara de ofendida, pero al final me rendí y también empecé a reír.

—Bueno, al parecer tienen prácticas de Quidditch —les dije y ellos asintieron.

—Sí dentro de dos semanas jugamos contra Ravenclaw —dijo papá.

—Oh, vaya, y tío Ron, piensas ganarle a la casa de mi tía Luna, tu novia, futura madre de tus hijos —bromeé y él se puso rojo de la vergüenza.

—Solo será un partido amistoso —contestó.

—Uhm…

—Bueno, Cygnus deja de molestar a Ron —dijo papá—, y bueno quiero que me conteste algo.

—Mejor dicho que nos contestes algo —corrigió el tío Ron.

—Si es alguna pregunta acerca de su futuro, ya no les diré más —afirmé.

—No es sobre el futuro, bueno no por ahora —dijo papá—, quería que me respondas la pregunta que te hice sobre Zabini —me puse seria cuando escuche que menciona a ese idiota—, ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?

—Desde que llegue me molesta, detesto que me llame 'muñeca' y 'preciosa', se siente desagradable cuando él lo dice, y el muy cretino quería que lo llamara 'amor', lo detesto.

Cuando me di cuenta mi padre y mi tío estaban muy serios, luego empezaron a caminar hacia el colegio.

—¿Adónde van? —pregunté.

—A poner en su sitio a ese ex mortífago.

—No vayan, se meterán en problemas, además yo ya lo puse en su lugar —trate de detenerlos.

—Sí, ayer vimos cómo le pegabas, pero me imagino que no fue solo porque te llamara 'muñeca' ¿verdad? —dijo el tío Ron, y yo me quede callada.

—¿Qué fue lo que te hizo para que reaccionaras así? —hablo papá.

—Bueno… eh… Zabini… eh…

—¿Qué te dijo? —preguntaron los dos a la vez, muy serios.

—Zabini insinuó que… que él me… me tendría primero antes que cualquier otro —lo dije, ellos me obligaron a decirlo.

—¿Qué? —gritaron—, Zabini es hombre muerto dijeron y otra vez empezaron a caminar hacia el colegio.

—No, esperen —ellos pararon—, yo se me defender sola —les dije—, además Mlafoy también me defendió, se ha comportado amable conmigo —eso era cierto Malfoy me defendió.

—¿Malfoy? —preguntó mi padre.

—Sí, él me defendió —les confirme.

—Desde cuando Malfoy defiende a alguien que no conoce —dijo el tío Ron.

—No lo sé, pero seguro no le gusto la forma en que ese idiota me hablo.

—No te confíes en ninguno de los dos —me dijo papá.

—Y cómo se atreva ese ex mortífago a hacerte algo, juro que lo mataré —dijo papá.

—Lo mataremos —dijo tío Ron.

—Bueno, pero no creo que lo hagan, porque ya no me ha vuelto a molestar —les dije.

—Por su bien espero que siga así —dijo papá y tío Ron a la vez.

—Bueno, creo que voy a la biblioteca —ellos cambiaron su expresión seria por una sonrisa—, y ahora vayan no se les vaya a ser tarde para su entrenamiento.

—De veras el entrenamiento —dijo el tío Ron.

—Luego nos vemos —dijeron.

Los dos se fueron lo más rápido que pudieron y yo me dirigí a la biblioteca, pero cuando estaba por unos de los pasillos solitarios, sentí que me volvieron a jalar, pero esta vez me pusieron una mano en la boca para que no gritara.

—Creías que me podías gritar y golpear y quedarte así como así ¿verdad?, pues te tengo noticias, te equivocaste muñeca —me amenazo Zabini.

Quitó su mano de mi boca, pero ahora me cogió de las muñecas y me apretaba muy fuerte.

—Qué te pasa Zabini, estás loco, ¡Suéltame! —hable con firmeza para que sepa que no le tengo miedo.

—No te voy a soltar, muñeca, hasta que por lo menos me des un beso —dijo.

—Nunca, me das asco —le grité.

—Pues peor para ti —dijo, y entonces unió sus labios con los míos a la fuerza, yo trataba de alejarlo pero era imposible porque me tenía sujetada de las manos, Zabini trataba de meter su lengua en mi boca, pero yo mantenía mi boca cerrada impidiendo que cumpla su propósito.

Luego empezó a besarme el cuello, parecía un desesperado, yo no tenía fuerzas, empecé a llorar de rabia e impotencia, gritaba y gritaba para que alguien venga ayudarme pero nadie venía. Hasta que sentí que alguien empujaba a Zabini lejos de mí. Yo caí en el suelo todavía llorando con la mirada en el piso, lentamente levante la mirada para saber quién era quién me había ayudado, quede sorprendida al ver quién era.

**Continuará…**


	9. Capítulo 9: ¿Podría ser mi hermana?

**Capítulo 9: ¿Podría ser mi hermana?**

**POV Draco**

Recibí una nota de Severus, pidiéndome ir a hablar con él lo antes posible, pero yo iba a dejar plantada a mi novia por él, así que me olvide de esa nota y me fui a reunir con ella a la Sala de los Menesteres como era nuestra costumbre, con ella el tiempo pasaba muy rápido, pero ese tiempo lo disfrutábamos a lo grande demostrándonos todo el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

Luego ella me dijo que se tenía que ir a la biblioteca porque necesitaba un libro para hacer una tarea, yo le sonreí, ella nunca iba a cambiar, siempre tan estudiosa. Ella salió primero y luego de unos minutos salí yo, verificando que no hubiera nadie por ahí.

Me iba a ir a mi sala común, pero me acorde de la nota de Severus, así que me fui a su habitación.

—Tardaste en venir —escuché la típica voz aburrida de mi padrino a mis espaldas.

—Estaba un poco ocupado, pero apenas me desocupe vine, además que es eso tan importante que según tú me pusiste en esa nota, y que no puede esperar —dije.

—Es muy importante —afirmó.

—¿Qué es lo importante? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Potter —dijo.

—¿Qué pasa ahora con San Potter? No me digas que hay una nueva profecía —dije con sarcasmo.

—No seas tonto Draco, por supuesto que no hay una nueva profecía. Y además no te hablaba de ese Potter, sino de la Potter que es de tu casa.

—¿Qué hay con ella? —pregunté.

—Ella oculta algo, puedo ver que tras esa mirada de superioridad hay algo oculto —dijo.

—¿Qué puede ocultar? —pregunté, no iba a reconocer delante de Severus que yo también sabía que ella oculta algo, eso era algo que solo yo quería saber y nadie tenía derecho a indagar sobre la vida de Cygnus Potter.

—No lo sé, pero no te parece raro que se apellide Potter y que no sea pariente del otro Potter, no se parecen en nada pero llevan el mismo apellido, pero…

—Solo para eso me mandaste a llamar —lo interrumpí.

—Sí, pero como te dije no se parece en nada a Potter, pero se parece mucho a ti, se parece a los Malfoy, es rubia y de ojos grises —dijo de forma seria.

—¿Qué estas tratando de decir? Que mi padre tuvo una hija fuera del matrimonio —le grité fuera de sí, sabía que mi padre era un cretino, pero no era de la clase de hombres que le gustaban dejar hijos regados por ahí.

—No dije eso, tal vez podría ser alguna pariente lejana de los Malfoy, pero porque se apellida Potter, eso es lo que quiero averiguar —dijo.

—Crees que soy estúpido, por supuesto que trataste de decir que podría ser una hija de mi padre —volví a gritarle.

—Piensa lo que se te dé la gana —contestó.

—Me largo —le dije, y empecé a caminar fuera de su habitación.

—Tenla vigilada, tal vez averigües cosas de ella que te puedan interesar.

—Eres tú, el que quiere averiguar cosas de ella, porque dices que oculta algo, no yo —le dije aun de espaldas.

—Porque si oculta algo —gritó.

—Entonces porque no se lo dices a Dumbledore, él te podría ayudar —le contesté.

—Ya le dije lo mismo que te acabo de decir a ti, pero Dumbledore confía mucho en ella —rió—, él siempre confía en todos los que se apellidan Potter, está loco.

Giré para mirarlo.

—Entonces tú también deberías confiar en ella, si Dumbledore lo hace porque no lo haces tú —dije y le sonreí.

—No entiendes nada —gritó—, solo te estoy pidiendo que la vigiles, no creo que eso sea tan difícil ¿o sí?

—No, no es difícil, pero no pienso hacerlo —dije y salí de ahí sin esperar su respuesta.

Maldita sea, no puede ser cierto que lo que insinuó Severus, eso de que Cygnus podría ser mi hermana, aunque luego lo negara, eso fue lo que insinuó.

Mi padre no sería capaz de tener una hija fuera del matrimonio, no, no, él no sería capaz, pero si es así, juro que eso sí que nunca se lo perdonaré. Ahora más que nunca tengo que vigilar y averiguar lo más que pueda de Cygnus Potter, pero no porque me lo haya dicho Severus, sino porque yo ya había decidido averiguar cosas de ella.

Estaba tan enojado que no sabía exactamente por donde caminaba, no me fijaba en nada, solo quería que esa idea de que Cygnus fuera mi hermana bastarda se fuera de mi cabeza.

—Qué te pasa Zabini, estás loco, ¡Suéltame! —escuché una voz con firmeza.

—No te voy a soltar, muñeca, hasta que por lo menos me des un beso —dijo Blaise.

Sonreí, el estúpido de Blaise y sus conquistas, pero parecía que estaban peleando por algo, que le habría hecho a esa chica para que diga que la suelte, de seguro y lo descubrió con otra.

—Nunca, me das asco —gritó esa chica.

Pero esa voz se me hacía conocida, claro, esa voz es de Cygnus Potter.

—Pues peor para ti —volví a escuchar la voz de Blaise.

Fui corriendo para ver qué pasaba, y me encontré a Blaise besando a la fuerza a Potter, ella trataba de alejarlo, pero él la tenía agarrada de las manos y estaba acorralada entre la pared y su cuerpo, luego empezó a besarle el cuello, parecía desesperado. Estaba tan enojado con ese tema de Potter y mi padre, que en ese momento yo no pensaba hacer nada, total era problemas de ellos y ellos tenían que solucionar sus diferencias, me iba a dar media vuelta y regresar por donde vine, pero entonces vi en sus ojos grises, tan grises como los míos, el miedo, ella empezó a llorar, gritaba y gritaba para que alguien vaya ayudarla. La rabia que sentía antes se multiplico por cien, sentía que la sangre me hervía, fui directo hacia el estúpido de Blaise lo cogí por un hombro y le tiré un puñete en la cara, él cayó al suelo y le empecé a golpear por todas partes, cuando ya me sentía agotado y sentía que había descargado toda mi ira en él, paré de golpearlo. Miré para ver cómo se encontraba Potter, y la vi en suelo con la mira da en abajo, todavía lloraba, di un paso hacia ella, y ella levanto la cabeza me miró durante unos minutos y luego se levantó y corrió hacia mí y me abrazo, yo me quede estático, no la abrazaba, pero luego yo también la abrace, ella temblaba como una hoja en invierno, y lloraba en mi pecho, no me importo que mojara mi camisa con sus lágrimas.

—Eres un estúpido Draco —dijo parándose del piso y agarrándose el estómago—, porque tienes que meterte donde no te llaman.

—Tratabas de aprovecharte de Cygnus, los únicos que se aprovechan de las mujeres son los cobardes, y eso es lo que tú eres, y mira mejor lárgate, porque si no lo haces juro que te matare aquí mismo —saque mi varita y lo apunte en el pecho.

—No lo harás —dijo muy confiado y con una tonta sonrisa.

—No sabes de lo que soy capaz, por supuesto que lo haría —dije.

Me miró con odio, como si con esa mirada yo le fuera a tener miedo, ¡ja!, no me importa si me odia o no.

—Me las pagaras Draco —me amenazo y se fue.

Potter seguía abrazada a mí, y yo no trababa de alejarla.

—Gracias por ayudarme —susurró.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —le pregunté.

—Creo que sí —contestó, pero su voz todavía se sentía como si siguiera llorando.

—Bueno, entonces debemos ir con Dumbledore para contarle lo que Blaise trato de propasarse contigo —le dije.

—¡No! —gritó a la vez que se separaba de mí de golpe.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté confundido y enojado a la vez—, acaso no quieres que le den un castigo por lo que te hizo.

—Sí, pero… pero yo no quiero que nadie se entere de lo que paso, este problema se haría muy grande y yo no quiero —y esa fue su magnífica excusa.

La miré serio.

—Bien, se hará como tú quieras, total es tu problema ¿no?, pero si la próxima ese imbécil intenta hacerte lo mismo que ahora, tal vez yo no esté ahí para defenderte… pero si estaré ahí para decirte 'te lo dije'.

Ella no me contestó y dejo de mirarme.

—Vamos —le dije tomándola del brazo.

—¿Adónde? —preguntó alarmada.

—A nuestra sala común, no pretenderás quedarte en medio del pasillo ¿no?, a menos que hayas cambiado de opinión y quieras ir a hablar con Dumbledore —le dije.

—No, vamos a la sala común.

Mocosa tonta —pensé.

La seguí jalando hasta llegar a la sala común, porque al parecer estaba bastante ofuscada. Ya en sala común la solté, ella estaba como con la mirada perdida tal vez le haría bien descansar.

—Creo que deberías ir a descansar, te hace falta —le dije.

—Sí, creo que sí —dijo—. Otra vez gracias, Malfoy, no sé qué hubiera pasado si tú no hubieras aparecido, eres como mi ángel de la guarda —y antes de irse a su habitación se acercó a mí y me beso en la mejilla.

Yo quede muy sorprendido, pero sentí una extraña felicidad por ese beso inesperado de su parte, a la vez también sentí como si ella fuera otra parte de mí.

**POV Cygnus**

Apenas estuve en mi habitación, fui directo al baño a darme una ducha, porque todavía sentía esos besos asquerosos de Zabini por mi cuello y mi boca. Maldito, maldito, maldito, ojala y se pudra.

Primero me lave los dientes, no sé cuántas veces y luego me metí en la tina y con una esponja refregué mi cuello y mis brazos, hasta que sentí mi piel arder, seguramente estaría muy rojo, me quede un rato más en la tina, cerré mis ojos, pero lo único que se me venía a la cabeza era Zabini, ese estúpido, otra vez empecé a llorar, si no fuera por Malfoy que llego en el momento justo, no sé qué hubiera pasado. Si definitivamente Malfoy es mi ángel de la guarda.

Y menos mal que no insistió en que vaya a hablar con Dumbledore, porque si lo hacía entonces todos se iban a enterar de lo que Zabini estuvo a punto de hacerme, y entonces mi padre y mi tío tratarían de matarlo, aunque esa idea no me desagrada, pero mis seres queridos sí que se meterían en graves problemas, por eso no fui a hablar con Dumbledore.

Juro que mataré a Zabini con mis propias manos la próxima vez que intente hacerme algo.

Luego de una hora salí del baño, me puse un pijama limpio y me acosté en la cama aunque todavía era muy temprano para dormir, me acosté, quería olvidarme de todo lo malo, pero no podía.

—Cygnus, ya te pusiste la pijama —escuché la voz de Pansy que me sacaba de mis cavilaciones.

—Sí, estoy cansada —le dije.

—Pero todavía es muy temprano, además te vine a avisar que ya es la hora de cenar, acaso no piensas bajar a cenar.

—No tengo hambre —le contesté.

Todo lo ocurrido en la tarde me había quitado el apetito.

—Pero…

—Ve tú a cenar, no te preocupes por mí —me miró fijamente—, prometo que mañana comeré muy bien le dije.

—Está bien —dijo—, espero que eso de que no tienes hambre no sea en realidad una dieta.

—Nunca he hecho una dieta.

—¿En serio? —preguntó.

Asentí.

—Bueno, al rato vengo —salió de la habitación.

Tenía las muñecas adoloridas, las miré y estaba rojas y ligeramente hinchadas, pero sentía mi muñeca izquierda desnuda, como si le faltara algo, claro, ahora recuerdo, me faltaba mi pulsera, la que me regalaron mis hermanos cuando cumplí 15 años, me levante al instante para buscarla, busque por mi uniforme, en mi baúl, en el vestidor, en el baño, debajo de las dos camas, busque hasta en el bolsillo del jean con que vine, pero nada, no aparecía, ¿Dónde podría estar? Tal vez se me habría caído en el Bosque Prohibido, o en el pasillo donde me encontró con ese estúpido, o en la biblioteca, o por los sillones de la sala común, en algunos de los salones, o en el gran Comedor, ¡Ay!, no sé dónde más podría haberla perdido.

Un momento cuando yo aparecí en esta época yo estaría con la pulsera ¿o no?, empecé a hacer memoria, y la respuesta es sí, sí vine con la pulsera y cuando me padre me dejo para que hablara con Dumbledore el primer día todavía la llevaba puesta, ¡Oh, por las barbas de Merlín!, esa pulsera es muy importante porque me la regalaron mis hermanos y sobre todo porque esa pulsera haría que todos descubrieran la verdad.

**Continuará…**


	10. Capítulo 10: La Pulsera

**Capítulo 10: La Pulsera**

**POV Cygnus**

Me levante muy temprano para ir a buscar mi pulsera, bueno en realidad no había podido dormir en toda la noche por la preocupación de que alguien más podría encontrarla. Eran las 5 de la mañana cuando yo ya me había dado una ducha rápida y me había puesto ropa muggle, que gracias Dumbledore también había comprado ese tipo de ropa para mí, es que creí que era muy temprano como para poner el uniforme.

Decidí buscar nuevamente en la habitación, quizás y con mucha suerte esté por ahí, pero no encontré nada, y eso que busque por todos los rincones.

—Maldición —dije dando un golpe en el baúl, el cual me dejo doliendo la mano, y Pansy se movió incomoda en su cama.

Estaba desesperada, tenía que encontrar esa pulsera a como dé lugar. Salí de la habitación directo hacia el pasillo donde pase el peor momento de mi vida, tal vez con el forcejeo se me calló, camine lentamente buscando por cada rincón, llegue hasta el pasillo donde fui atacada, pero tampoco había nada ahí, por más que busque no encontré nada, entonces me dirigí al lugar donde hable por última vez con mi padre y mi tío, pero tampoco encontré nada, tal vez y uno de ellos la encontró, apenas los vea les preguntaré.

Seguí buscando mi pulsera por todos los salones donde había estado, busque por debajo de cada capeta, pero nada no había nada —la angustia me estaba matando— pensé ir a la biblioteca, pero todavía era muy temprano y Madame Prince seguramente que recién se estaría levantando. Así que fui al Bosque Prohibido a buscar mi pulsera, pero eso era un caso perdido, como creí que podría encontrarla ahí, no terminaría nunca.

Me senté cerca al lago donde está el Calamar gigante, pensando en donde fue que la última vez que tuve puesta mi pulsera, pero por más que pensara no me podía acordar, he estado tan distraída estos últimos días que no sé dónde tengo la cabeza.

Claro, pero que tonta soy en vez de estar cansándome buscando por todos lados mi pulsera, con un simple 'accio' lo podría atraer hacia mí —pensé.

—Accio pulsera de Cygnus —dije claro y fuerte, pero nada paso, la pulsera no apareció.

Tal vez no lo dije bien. Suspiré.

—Accio pulsera de Cygnus —repetí y otra vez no ocurrió nada.

Rayos, pero que paso porque no funciona el hechizo, ¿Por qué justo ahora no funciona el maldito hechizo?

Me acosté un momento en el pasto, estaba cansada, pero no me podía sacar de la cabeza el por qué no aparecía mi pulsera al mencionar el hechizo, se deberá acaso el hecho de que esta no es mi época y por lo tanto la pulsera dejo de existir al no existir todavía ninguno de mis hermanos, puesto que ellos me la regalaron, tal y sí. Cerré mis ojos un momento y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida.

**POV Pansy**

Me desperté a las 7 de la mañana en punto, me estire en mi cama con pereza y me levante, miré hacia la cama de Cygnus, al parecer ya se había levantado porque la cama estaba perfectamente tendida, seguramente estaría en el baño. Fui hasta allá y toque la puerta, pero nadie contestó.

Seguramente está en la sala común —me dije.

Entonces entre al baño y tome una ducha, luego me cambie y me maquille un poco. Cuando baje a la sala común solo pude ver a Draco, Theo y Blaise, y varios niños de primero y segundo curso. Pude darme cuenta de que Blaise y Draco estaban disgustados porque, Blaise no dejaba de mandarle miradas asesinas a mi amigo rubio, pero porque se habrán peleado.

—Hola, chicos —los salude.

—Hola, Pansy —dijeron Draco y Theo a la vez.

—Hola y adiós —me dijo Blaise.

—¿Y a este que le pasa? —pregunté.

—Es un estúpido —dijo Draco.

—Sí, eso lo sabemos todos aquí —Theo sonrió—, pero porque se pelearon —le pregunté a Draco.

—No nos peleamos —contestó.

—Oh, vamos Draco, eso se nota a kilómetros, Blaise no dejaba de mandarte miradas asesinas.

—Sí, eso es cierto —confirmo Theo.

—Ahora dime, porque pelearon —pregunté.

—Estaba molestando a Potter —contestó serio.

—Otra vez, vaya, Blaise no se cansa de molestarla, pobre no quisiera estar en sus zapatos —dije.

—Sí, pero ya lo puse en su lugar y si es inteligente, no volverá a molestarla —dijo Draco.

—Aja —dije—, ah, y donde esta Cygnus —cambie de tema.

—Porque preguntas por ella, que acaso no está en tu habitación —preguntó Theo.

—Si estuviera en mi habitación no estaría preguntando por ella ¿no lo crees, Theo?

—¿Dónde podrá estar? —susurró Theo.

Draco frunció el ceño, repentinamente parecía enojado.

—Pues no lo sé, cuando desperté, vi su cama esta tendida y ella ya no estaba —dije.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio.

Cuando de un momento a otro sentimos como se abría y cerraba la puerta haciéndonos salir de nuestros pensamientos.

Era Cygnus.

—¿Dónde estabas? ¿Y por qué vienes así? —le preguntó, mejor dicho la regaño Draco.

**POV Cygnus**

Desperté cuando sentí correr el viento, me dio frío estar ahí, así que me levante y sacudí mi ropa, pero no sirvió de nada porque estaba un poco arrugada. Miré la hora en mi reloj de pulsera, me alarme al darme cuenta de que faltaba diez minutos para las ocho. Corrí lo más rápido posible hasta llegar a mi sala común para ponerme el uniforme, tratar de desayunar lo más rápido posible y llegar a tiempo a clases.

Cuando por fin entre a mi sala común, súper cansada de lo que había corrido, lo único que quería era sentarme un rato a descansar.

—¿Dónde estabas? ¿Y por qué vienes así? —escuché que alguien me gritó, me sobre salte al escuchar el grito, y no me sorprendí nada al reconocer la voz de Malfoy, parecía como si me estuviera regañando.

No le contesté porque creo que si abría la boca no me saldría la voz, estaba cansada, así que me senté en el sillón de cuero a descansar un momento.

—¿Dónde estabas? ¿Y por qué vienes así? —volvió a preguntar Malfoy.

—Estaba en el Bosque Prohibido —apenas me salió la voz al hablar.

—¿Y qué hacías ahí? —preguntó Pansy.

—Estaba haciendo —me acorde de mi pulsera—, cosas —dije.

—¿Qué cosas? —preguntó Malfoy. Como se le ocurre que yo voy a estar con alguien después del mal momento que pose con Zabini.

—Eh…

—¿Por qué estas vestida con esa ropa? ¿Y qué has estado haciendo para que esté toda arrugada? —volvió preguntar Malfoy sin dejarme contestar su otra pregunta.

¡Ay! Malfoy siempre de mal pensado.

—Te vez terrible —comento Theo, mirándome de arriba abajo.

—Gracias, Theo, es lo que toda chica de 16 años le encanta escuchar —respondí con sarcasmo.

—Lo siento, no quería molestarse —se excusó.

—No te preocupes, sé que no lo hiciste por molestar —le sonreí.

Ya que estaba sentada, disimuladamente alce la punta de un cojín, quizás ahí podría estar mi pulsera.

—Aún no me respondes —dijo Malfoy, ya me había olvidado de responderle.

—Ah, estoy vestida así porque me levante muy temprano y me quería poner el uniforme y esta arrugada porque me quede dormida en el Bosque Prohibido —contesté.

—Te levantas temprano para irte adormir al Bosque Prohibido en vez de dormir en tu cama —dijo Pansy confundida.

—No, solo no podía dormir y salí a caminar y llegue hasta el Boque Prohibido —contesté a la vez que seguía en mi misma tarea de revisar por debajo de los cojines.

—¿Qué estás buscando? —preguntó Malfoy de repente y yo solté el cojín al instante.

—Nada —mentí.

Theo y Pansy nos miraban.

—Te estoy viendo que estas levantando todos los cojines, y para no estar buscando nada solo te falta que busques debajo de los sillones —dijo Malfoy, rayos acaso no me quita la vista de encima.

—Bueno… yo estoy… buscando… mi pulsera —contesté haciendo pausas.

—En vez de estar buscando por todos lados porque mejor no solo conjuras un 'Accio' —dijo Theo.

—Crees que no lo he intentado, por más que conjure un 'accio' no aparece —contesté.

—Solo por eso te levantaste temprano —dijo Pansy.

—Sí, lo he buscado por todos lados, pero no lo encuentro.

—Tan importante es esa pulsera para ti —dijo Malfoy.

Giré para mirarlo.

—Sí, es muy importante, porque me la regalaron mis hermanos, y si vuelvo a casa sin ella, me mataran —dije.

—No sabía que tenías hermanos —dijo Malfoy.

—Sí, tengo tres hermanos, dos hermanos mayores, James y Al, y mi hermana menor, Lily de 15 años —rayos porque tuve que decir los nombres. Que bruta soy.

Malfoy se quedó pensativo y luego me miró fijamente, claro 'James y Lily' son los nombres de los padres de mi padre, ojala y no lo relacione, por favor te lo ruego Dios.

—¿Cómo es tu pulsera? Quizás lo encuentre —dijo Pansy.

—Es de plata con incrustaciones de esmeraldas y al medio tiene un dije con mi nombre completo —contesté.

—Plata y verde esmeralda —dijo Theo—, los colores de Slytherin, que coincidencia —sonrió.

—Sí, que coincidencia —dijo Malfoy, pero en su voz se escuchaba el sarcasmo.

—Bueno, me voy a poner el uniforme —dije y me fui directo a la habitación.

Apenas entre en mi habitación, me metí al baño a lavarme la cara.

No entiendo que le pasa a Malfoy ayer se comportó como mi ángel de la guarda y hoy día parecía como si me estuviera interrogando, quería saber cada paso que doy, como si supiera que oculto algo, acaso él ya sabe que tengo un secreto, ojala y no. Lo bueno de todo esto es que no me cruce con el estúpido de Zabini.

Salí del baño y me puse mi uniforme, miré la hora, las ocho, ya no tuve tiempo ni de desayunar, porque tenía que ir a clases.

**Continuará…**


	11. Capítulo 11: Las Greengrass

**Capítulo 11: ****Las Greengrass**

**POV Astoria**

Hoy día toda mi familia y yo regresábamos a Londres, y apenas Daphne y yo pusiéramos un pie en Londres, nos iríamos directo a Hogwarts. Me moría de ganas de regresar, y no es que no me gustara vivir en Italia —me encantaba vivir en Italia—, pero es que extrañaba mucho a mis amigos, Pansy, Theo, Blaise, pero sobre todo al que más extrañaba era a Draco. Mi prometido.

No veo las horas de estar de nuevo en Hogwarts, y poder estar con Draco. Ahora que lo pienso no lo veo desde cuando termino la guerra. Solo nos vimos unas cuantas veces en el Ministerio, por eso del juicio de nuestros padres y también de nosotros, de los cuales gracias a Merlín, salimos libres y no nos encerraron en Azkaban.

—Tori, hermana, ¿Qué tanto miras por la ventana?, llevas parada ahí como 10 minutos —me preguntó Daph.

—No miró nada en especial, Daph. Solo pensaba, en que ya quiero regresar a Hogwarts.

—Así, y ¿Por qué tanto interés por regresar? —me preguntó sospechosa.

—Por Draco. Acaso piensas que pueda tener otro motivo.

—Pero Astoria…

—Yo lo quiero, Daphne, lo quiero, lo amo. Y quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido. Es mi prometido —le recordé.

—Astoria, Draco y tú ya no están comprometidos. Acaso no te acuerdas que papá y Lucius rompieron su compromiso con el propósito de que ustedes dos encontraran a alguien que realmente amen, y no solo para hacerlos casarse por el status de sangre y que luego tengan al primogénito sangre pura.

—Pero yo lo amo, Daphne —le confirmé.

—Sí, Tori, tú lo amas, pero él te ama a ti, ¿alguna vez te dijo que te amaba? —me preguntó con curiosidad.

Me quede callada, no sabía que contestarle, o mejor dicho, si lo sabía, pero no lo quería reconocer delante de mi hermana que Draco nunca me dijo que me amaba, ni siquiera me dijo que me quería. Bueno una vez si me dijo que me quería, pero fue porque prácticamente yo lo obligue a que me lo dijera.

—Draco nunca te dijo que te ama —dijo Daph, pero no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Pero lo hubiera hecho, si papá no hubiera roto el compromiso y no nos hubiera traído a vivir aquí. Pero lo que todavía no entiendo es que Lucius haya aceptado romper el compromiso, él siempre quiso que yo me casara con su hijo, pero al romper el compromiso, es como si aceptara sutilmente que Draco se casé con una mestiza o una sangre sucia —decir esto último me asqueo.

—Al parecer todas cambiamos de parecer después de la guerra. Tori, gracias a Potter, Weasley, Granger y toda esa tal Orden del Fénix, es que salimos libres, ellos declararon a nuestro favor. Y ahora ser un mestizo o un sangre sucia como tú los llamas es una virtud, ten mucho cuidado con llamar tan despectivamente a alguien cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts, y sobre todo ten mucho cuidado con llamar sangre sucia a Granger, recuerda que ella ahora es reconocida como una heroína de guerra, junto con Potter y Weasley —me advirtió Daphne.

Yo solo hice una mueca de disgusto.

—Ya lo sé, Daph. Ademas no estábamos hablando de los impuros sino del amor que Draco pudo haber sentido por mí, si papá no nos hubiera alejado.

—No te engañes, Tori. Yo conozco perfectamente bien a Draco, y sé que él es del tipo de hombre que nunca se enamora, y no puede estar con una sola mujer. Pero tenlo por seguro que cuando esos tipos de hombres se enamoran de verdad, se convierten en los hombres más fieles.

—Y tal vez yo pueda ser esa mujer de la que Draco se enamore de verdad —le dije.

—Hermana, has tenido dos años de relación con Draco y no pudiste hacer que se enamore de ti, crees que de la noche a la mañana lo puedas conseguir.

—Sí, muchas gracias por los ánimos que me das hermana —le dije con sarcasmo—. Tengo todo este año escolar para conquistarlo y te juro por cómo me llamo Astoria Greengrass, que conseguiré que Draco se enamore perdidamente de mí, y no me importa lo que tenga que hacer o destruir para conseguirlo.

Daphne me quedo mirando seriamente y luego negó con la cabeza.

—No te vayas a meter en problemas, Astoria. Ten mucho cuidado con lo que hagas. Te lo digo como tu hermana mayor que soy y porque te quiero ¿Entiendes, Astoria?

—Sí, está bien, me cuidare en no meterme en problemas, ¿contenta? —le dije pregunté con fastidio.

—Pues no mucho, pero ya que —suspiró—. Bueno, cambiando de tema, que te parece si damos un último paseo por esta hermosa ciudad antes de regresar a Hogwarts —me propuso.

—Sí, claro, me encantaría —cogí mi túnica y la Daph—. Vamos —dije tomándola del brazo.

**POV Cygnus**

Qué bueno que pude llegar a tiempo a la clase de pociones. Entré al aula un minuto antes que Snape. Eso sí es tener suerte, porque aunque pertenezca a su casa, eso no iba a evitar que me ponga un castigo o que me quite puntos.

Me senté como la otra vez, junto a Theo.

—Qué bueno llegué a tiempo —le comenté a Theo.

—No te preocupes, somos de su casa, no nos hubiera castigado o quitado puntos —me contestó Theo y luego me sonrió.

—Sí tú lo dices —le susurré.

—Potter, Nott, dejen de estar cuchicheando —nos regañó Snape y nosotros asentimos, pero ya teníamos la mirada de todos encima de nosotros—. Abran su libro en la página 295 y hagan…

Ya no le puse atención a lo demás que decía. me acorde que en mi época Snape, siempre se las ingeniaba para tener bien vigilados a todos los Potter, sobre todo a James y a mí y hasta pareciera que buscara cualquier pretexto para castigarnos, decía que James era igual de insoportable como el abuelo James, papá le decía que no le diera mucha importancia a Snape, que así era él, y bueno a mí también me castigaba porque algunas veces me junte con James y mi primo Fred para hacer algunas bromas a nuestros compañeros, hacer bromas nos gusta mucho. Pero a Albus no lo castigaba mucho como a nosotros, bueno es que Albus era más tranquilo y tolerante que James, y casi nunca se metía en problemas. Recuerdo que a Snape le sorprendió mucho que Albus quedara en Slytherin ya que nuestros padres habían sido Gryffindor, pero lo que si me resulto raro fue que no se sorprendiera cuando a yo también quedara en Slytherin, y ahora entiendo que quede en Slytherin porque mi padre biológico también lo es una serpiente. Pero bueno dejando ese tema atrás, a la que si nunca castigaba era a Lily, es que ella es un amor siempre, pero cuando hacen enojar, el carácter Weasley sale a la luz, y mejor corre o puede ser peligrosa.

Suspiré.

Como extraño tener a mis hermanos junto a mí y también a mis primos. Recuerdo que una vez James, Fred y yo compramos unos nuevos artículos de bromas en la Sortilegios Weasley para hacerle una broma a Snape, es que nos queríamos vengar de él por el último castigo que nos puso, nos mandó a limpiar toda la biblioteca, pero al modo muggle, y para cerciorarse de que no usáramos magia nos decomisó nuestras varitas, pasamos toda una semana limpiando la biblioteca, así que después de ese castigo nosotros planeamos una gran broma. Luego de comprar ese nuevo producto en la tienda de mi tío George, el cual era un frasquito que contenía una sustancia incolora, pero al echar unas cuantas gotitas al champú el color del cabello cambiaba a un color anaranjado chillón, y como la casa de Slytherin es en las mazmorras igual que la habitación de Snape, fui yo la que le puso las gotitas al champú de Snape, ya que Albus no quiso participar en esta broma, porque esta vez no se quería meter en problemas.

Entré sigilosamente a su habitación, cerciorándome de que nadie me viera entrar, ya dentro de su habitación fui directo a su baño y le eche las gotitas a su champú, pero no solo fueron unas gotitas, sino que fue la mitad del frasquito, es que como estaba un poco nerviosa de que Snape me descubriera, involuntariamente moví la mano y callo más de la cuenta a su champú. Y al otro día justo nos tocaba clase de pociones con él, y cuando entró al aula todos se empezaron a reír de Snape, hasta Albus, que no había participado en la broma se reía de Snape y que decir de Fred y de mí, nos dolía la pansa de tanto reírnos. James, Rose, Hugo y Lily que habían entrado con la capa de invisibilidad de papá se reían de él. Pero Snape no sabía porque se reían de él, miraba incrédulo a todos, nos veía como si nos hubiéramos vuelto locos. Pero cuando una alumna de Gryffindor se acercó a él y le dio su espejo para que se mirara, Snape exploto de cólera, su rostro primero se puso rojo de vergüenza y luego se puso verde de cólera. Nos miró a todos nosotros, y tenía la mirada más oscura que nunca había visto. Y como era de esperarse gritó señalándome: "Tú, Potter". Y luego de eso llamaron a mis padres para que hablaran con el director, yo me eché la culpa de todo no quería embarrar ni James ni a Fred en esto, esos dos siempre se metían en problemas y no quería causarle uno más.

Reí al recordar a Snape con el cabello completamente anaranjado chillón.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso señorita Potter? —me gritó Snape sacándome de mi recuerdo.

Yo aun con una sonrisa en los labios le contesté sin pensar:

—De usted, profesor.

Rayos, no debí decir eso, ahora estoy metida en problemas. Escuche que algunos chicos soltaban exclamaciones de sorpresa y otros empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos. Sentí la mirada de casi todos en mí, especialmente la de Theo que estaba a mi costado, la de Pansy y Malfoy que estaban atrás de mí. Giré para el lado de los Gryffindor y mi papá, mi tío Ron, mi madre (Hermione) y el profesor Longbottom me miraban muy sorprendidos por mi respuesta.

—¿Cómo dijo? —preguntó Snape, a la vez que se acercaba a mí, parecía que no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

—Este… quise decir que… se ve muy bien hoy profesor —eso fue lo único se me ocurrió decirle.

Snape me miró muy enojado.

—¿Se está burlando de mí, señorita Potter? —siseó Snape.

—No, profesor. Yo nunca haría eso —mentirosa, me dije a mí misma. Claro que te estabas burlando de él.

—Vaya, veo que hoy día amaneció muy graciosa, señorita Potter —yo negué con la cabeza, pero su mirada me decía que estaba metida en problemas—, sabe que faltarle el respeto a un profesor merece un castigo —era un hecho, ya estaba metida en problemas, espero que no se lo ocurra mandar llamar a mis padres, que haría si lo hace, mis padres en esta época son casi de mi edad. Merlín, porque tuve que decirle: 'se ve muy bien hoy profesor'.

Miró hacia mi mesa y se dio cuenta que tenía mi libro cerrado.

—Y ni siquiera hace caso a las indicaciones que doy —dijo a la vez que golpeaba con la palma de su mano mi libro cerrado—, o es que piensa que no necesita del libro para hacer la poción que les mande a hacer —¿qué poción mando hacer?, no lo escuche por estar recordando— y dígame una casa, señorita Potter, ¿sabe cuál fue la poción que les mande a hacer? —me preguntó, pero al ver la confusión que seguramente debía tener mi rostro sonrió—. Por lo que veo, no tiene ni idea de cuál es la poción, ¿verdad?

Era cierto lo que decía Snape, no sabía que poción estaban haciendo. Así que antes de que continué regañándome, disimuladamente miré al libro de Theo y vi el nombre de la poción.

—Dijo que hiciéramos la poción Wiggenweld, la cual puede que sea la único antídoto para el Filtro de los Muertos en Vida —contesté rápidamente, Snape me miró sorprendido—, los ingredientes que necesitamos para elaborar esta opción es: metal mágico, monedas de oro, miel pura y pétalos de rosa blanca, claro que este último ingrediente es opcional. Y si no tenía el libro abierto es porque ya se me la preparación —gracia al cielo que había leído el libro de pociones en las vacaciones y esta poción me pareció muy sencilla. Snape, me incitó a continuar—, se agrega el metal mágico en el caldero número uno, mientras se agrega una mezcla de miel pura y monedas de…

—Paré —me medio gritó Snape—, que sepa los ingredientes y la preparación, no significa que se haya burlado de mí, que soy un profesor. Después de clase quiero hablar con usted, señorita Potter, como sabrá está castigada —me lo imaginaba— y quiero que llame a sus padres.

¡NO! —grité internamente—, justo lo que me temía, que voy hacer, rayos —sentía mis manos sudar de los nervios.

Miré hacia la mesa donde estaba papá y él también me miraba entre preocupado y enojado, seguí mirando y pude darme cuenta que tío Ron y mamá estaban muy sorprendidos por mi comportamiento.

—Mis padres no podrán venir profesor —Snape había empezado a caminar hacia su escritorio y con mi grito paro y se giró para mirarme.

—¿Por qué no podrán venir sus padres? —preguntó.

—Porque —que le inventó— mis padres no están en Londres, ahora se encuentran en Francia —dije lo más segura que pude, pero al parecer Snape no me creyó.

—Pues entonces mándele una carta a sus padres diciendo que tomen un Traslador y que vengan a Hogwarts, asunto arreglado —parecía que Snape sospechaba que yo ocultaba algo y por eso quiere que llame a mis padres.

—Creo que no se va a poder.

—¿Cómo dijo? —preguntó.

—Lo que oyó, profesor, mis padres no podrán venir porque están muy ocupados en sus trabajos, el director se lo puede confirmar, él sabe sobre la situación de mis padres —concluí.

Snape me dedico una mirada amenazante. Pero luego se giró siguió caminando hacia su escritorio. Y al ver que nadie hacía nada gritó:

—Que esperan para ponerse a trabajar.

Volvió a centrar su mirada en mí.

—Ah, y diez puntos menos para Slytherin, pueden agradecerle a la señorita Potter por eso.

Luego de una hora termine de hacer la poción, lo vertí en un pequeño frasquito, le puse una etiqueta con mi nombre y lo puse sobre el escritorio de Snape. Ni siquiera lo miré, solo le entregue la poción y luego volví a mi lugar, ya que después de clase quería hablar conmigo.

Espere un par de minutos más a que todos entregaran sus pociones. Él último en salir fue el profesor Longbottom.

—Potter —me llamo Snape.

—Sí, profesor —contesté.

—Acérquese —camine hasta su escritorio—. Sé que esconde algo, a mí no me engaña como a todos sus compañeros.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida por lo que dijo. Pero luego puse una cara de no saber de lo que me hablaba.

—No sé de lo que me habla, profesor. ¿Qué podría esconder? —pregunté tranquilamente.

—Eso es lo que voy averiguar —me reto.

Trate de no poner cara de sorprendida, y solo use la máscara de tranquilidad que siempre me funcionaba en mi época cuando hablaba con él.

—Bien, profesor, entonces le deseo suerte con ello —me miró enojado y luego medio sonrió.

—Yo siempre consigo lo que me propongo.

Le sonreí.

—¿Ya me puedo retirar? —le pregunté.

—Aun no, todavía no le he dicho cuál es su castigo —espere a que me diga mi castigo—. Después de la cena vendrá aquí por dos semanas a limpiar y colocar por orden alfabético las pociones de sus compañeros, y empieza desde hoy. Ahora si ya se puede retirar.

—Entonces, hasta después de la cena, profesor.

Salí del aula, me sentía nerviosa, pero no lo iba a demostrar delante de Snape, no le iba a dar ese gusto.

Estaba caminando por los pasillos, aun pensando en la amenaza de Snape, ¿Qué hará si descubre mi secreto?, se lo diría todos, no lo creo Dumbledore no lo permitiría, porque podría poner en riesgo mi nacimiento, porque si mi madre se entera que yo soy su hija del futuro y que después de darme a luz morirá, tal vez y ya no me quiera tener, pero…

—¡Ay! —me queje cuando caí al suelo con todos mis libros. Lo que me faltaba chocar con alguien y caer.

—Disculpa, fue mi culpa, venia distraída —dijo una voz muy conocida para mí.

Levante la vista para ver con quién había chocado, y para mi sorpresa me encontré con unos grandes ojos azules casi celestes, que me miraban anonadada, había chocado con mi tía Luna.

—Oh, no, fue culpa mía, y yo fui la que iba distraída —me disculpé yo con mi tía Luna.

Me paré y luego la ayude a levantarse a ella también. Iba a agacharme a recoger mis libros cuando ella se me adelanto.

—Déjame ayudarte —me sonrió.

—No te preocupes yo puedo hacerlo —yo también me agache a levantar mis libros.

—Toma —me entrego los demás libros.

—Gracias.

—Soy Luna Lovegood, de Ravenclaw —estiro su mano para que la estrechara.

—Sí, sé que eres de Ravenclaw, los colores azul y bronce te delatan —yo también estire mi mano y se la estreche a la vez que decía—: yo soy…

—Cygnus Potter de Slytherin —habló antes que yo—, escuche tu nombre cuando el profesor Dumbledore te presento. Además Ron últimamente habla mucho de ti —sonreí al escuchar eso—, le caes bien, al comienzo desconfiaba un poco de ti, pero ahora ya no, y yo se lo dije, le dije que te conociera bien, porque me parecías una buena chica, aunque no hayamos hablando hasta hace solo unos minutos, yo podía ver en tu mirada la bondad.

Tía Luna siempre tan observadora.

—Oh, muchas gracias por pensar así de mí. Tú también me pareces una buena chica —le dije.

—Vamos al Gran Comedor, ya es hora de almorzar —dijo mi tía.

—Sí, vamos.

—Te toco clase de pociones igual que a Gryffindor ¿cierto?

—Sí —contesté un poco malhumorada al recordar el castigo de Snape.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te fue mal en clase con Snape?

—Me castigo por dos semanas, tengo que limpiar y colocar todas las pociones por orden alfabético después de la cena.

—¿Por qué te castigo?

—Bueno en realidad no fue del todo su culpa, y hasta creo que me merecía ese castigo —mi tía me miraba atenta— es que me burle de él.

—Eso no estuvo bien.

—Sí, lo sé.

Apenas entramos al Gran comedor todos los alumnos de Slytherin y Gryffindor me quedaron mirando, sobre todo papá, tío Ron y mis dos mamás, de seguro ya le contaron. Espero que luego papá no me regañe.

—Bueno, Luna, fue un gusto conocerte, pero ya me tengo que ir a mi mesa, espero otro día poder platicar.

—Claro que si, tal vez podremos platicar en las tardes en el patio cuando yo estoy viendo como los Nargles les hacen bromas a los niños de primero llevándose sus pertenencias.

—Claro —le contesté y a manera de despedida le sonreí. Ya se me había olvidado sobre las criaturas que acostumbra ver mi tía.

Caminé hasta llegar a mi mesa y me senté junto a Theo como siempre.

—Hola —lo salude cuando me senté.

—Hola, pero que te paso hoy en la clase de Snape —sí ese iba a hacer el tema de hoy, mi problema con Snape.

—Nada —me encogí de hombros, ni modo que le dijera 'es que estaba recordando la broma que le hice a Snape en el futuro'.

—¿Nada? Snape casi revienta de cólera, porque te estabas burlando de él en su cara y delante de todos sus alumnos —exclamó Pansy.

—Nos quitaron 10 puntos por tú culpa —me acusó Malfoy.

—Ya los recuperaré y hasta triplicaré esos puntos que nos quitó Snape, cuando responda algunas preguntas de otro curso.

—Vaya, parece que alguien aparte de Draco tiene el ego muy alto —dijo Pansy.

Malfoy solo la miró y sonrió.

—¿Y eso es malo? —pregunté.

—No le hagas caso, Pansy solo está bromeando —dijo Theo.

—Potter —dijo Malfoy—, espero que no se te haga costumbre molestar a lo profesores, no quiero que nos vuelvan a quitar puntos por tú culpa, y no me importa si después triplicas lo puntos respondiendo preguntas o no, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿entiendes?

Acaso me acaba de regañar. Esto es el colmo, ¿Qué se cree?

Fruncí el ceño enojada.

—Sí, papá, lo que tú digas —le contesté con sarcasmo.

Él me miró de forma rara.

Después de eso ya no hable más con nadie, y comí en silencio. Pero al rato llego Zabini —tan solo lo vi y se me quitaron las ganas de comer— tan fresco como una lechuga, me miró y me sonrió —maldito estúpido como se atreve a mirarme—. Me quería ir de ahí, pero si lo hacia él iba a pensar que le tenía miedo, así que me quede, aunque ya no comí más, solo revoleteaba la comida de un lado a otro.

Cuando vi que algunos chicos ya se levantaban de la mesa, yo también aproveche para salir de ese lugar de una vez.

Empecé a caminar por el patio del colegio, como tantas veces lo hice con mis hermanos y mis primos, pero ahora yo estaba en el mismo lugar, pero sola y en otra época.

—Cygnus —escuché que me llamaban.

Volteé para ver quién era el que me llamaba, y me encontré con mi padre, mis dos mamás, mi tío Ron y mi tía Luna. Me acerque a ellos.

—Hola a todos —los saludé.

—¿Por qué estás tan sola? —me preguntó mi mamá Ginny.

—Solo quería caminar un poco —le contesté.

—Ya me enteré lo que te paso con Snape —comentó mi mamá Ginny.

—Sí, los chismes vuelan.

—¿Nos estás llamando chismosos? —preguntó mi tío.

—Ups, lo siento no quise decir eso —trate de arreglar lo que dije.

—No importa Cygnus, no le hagas caso a Ron, además el más chismoso es él —dijo mi mamá Hermione y todos rieron, menos tío Ron.

—Yo no soy un chismoso, Hermione. Yo solo comunico las cosas —trato de defenderse.

Yo sonreí.

—¿Verdad que yo no soy un chismoso, Harry?

—Eh, si tú lo dices —contestó papá.

—Que buen amigo tengo —susurró—. Y tú no vas a decir nada Luna.

Mi tía Luna solo nos miraba a todos, pero luego se me quedo mirando a mí y a mi mamá Hermione. Y yo solo puse mi cabello como si fuera una cortina para que mi tía no se vaya a dar cuenta de algún parecido que tengo con mi madre.

—¿Luna? —volvió a llamarla mi tío.

—Oh, por supuesto que Ron no es un chismoso, solo que a veces es un poco curioso —lo defendió mi tía.

Y mi tío sonrió satisfecho.

—¿Granger? —dijo alguien llamando a mi mamá.

—Sí, que pasa, Jonas —mi mamá le contestó a un niño de primero, que la llamaba.

—Te mandan esto —le entrego lo que parecía ser una nota.

—¿Quién se la manda? —preguntó mi tío Ron al niño. Y después dice que no es un chismoso.

—No lo sé, a mí me la dio un chico de Slytherin —contestó el niño.

—Gracias —le dijo mi mamá Hermione, pero parecía nerviosa. De seguro se trata de su novio—. Bueno, luego los veo, tal vez sea importante.

Y se fue al instante antes de que empezaran a hacerle preguntas.

—¿Por qué un chico de Slytherin le mandaría una nota a Hermy? —preguntó mi mamá Ginny.

Yo me encogí de hombros.

—Bueno, yo también al rato los veo —dijo mi mamá— acompáñame Luna.

—¿Adónde van? —preguntaron papá y tío Ron al unisonó.

—A hacer cosas —respondió tía Luna.

Hacer cosas, que clase de cosas. Tal vez se trate sobre el embarazo de mamá.

—Cygnus —dijo papá—. ¿Por qué te burlaste de Snape? —preguntó.

—Lo mismo pregunto yo —dijo tío Ron.

Suspiré.

—¿Quieren saber la verdad?

—Por supuesto —dijo papá.

—Bueno, es que me acorde cuando James, Fred y yo le hicimos una broma Snape.

—¿Fred? —preguntó mi tío.

—Es el hijo de tío George —contesté—. Pero no les diré nada más de él.

—De acuerdo. Pero cual fue la broma —me preguntó papá.

Sonreí al volver a recordar a Snape con el cabello anaranjado chillón.

—James, Fred y yo compramos un nuevo producto de broma en Sortilegios Weasley y dejamos a Snape con el cabello color anaranjado chillón.

—¿En verdad hicieron eso? —me preguntaron los dos a la vez.

Yo asentí.

—Me hubiera gustado verlo —comento mi tío.

—A mí también —dijo papá.

—Sí, fue muy divertido, Snape permaneció un día completo con ese color de cabello —reí—. Pero no fue tan divertido cuando casi me suspenden tres días, te mandaron a llamar a ti papá y también a mamá, Snape quería que me suspendieran, pero gracias a Dumbledore no me suspendieron pero si me castigaron.

—¿Qué castigo te pusieron? —preguntó tío Ron.

—Tuve que ser la asistente de Snape por tres meses, fue espantoso —los dos pusieron cara de terror—. Y eso no fue todo también me castigaste tú —señalé a papá— y mamá por un mes. Y no pienso decir el castigo que me pusiste, porque no te quiero darte ideas para que en el futuro me vuelvas a castigar.

—Tal vez te lo merecías porque te comportaste mal —dijo papá.

—Vaya, ya estás hablando como en el futuro, papá. Si recuerdas que eres joven todavía ¿no?

—En el futuro no seré tan viejo, tan solo tendré 36 años —dijo papá.

—¿En verdad llegaremos a tener esa edad? —preguntó el tío Ron—. No me imagino a esa edad.

—No será tan malo tío, solo se te caerá el cabello y te crecerá la barriga —mi tío me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y yo reí.

Luego papá también se rió del tío Ron.

—Es broma, no cambiaran mucho, a decir verdad, solo empezaran a comportarse como adultos y como unos padres regañones.

—Espera, Cygnus, dijiste que tú, James y Fred le hicieron la broma a Snape ¿cierto? —yo asentí—, entonces porque solo tú estabas castigada.

—Ah, es que ellos dos siempre hacen bromas y ya estaban en la cuerda floja y si yo le decía a Snape que James y Fred también participaron en su broma, los hubiera podido expulsar y no le hubiera importado que fuera el último año de James. Así que por eso yo me eché la culpa de todo.

—Vaya, que buena hermana. Ojala y Ginny también se echara la culpa de lo que yo hago para que mamá no me castigue —dijo mi tío.

—Eso nunca pasará —le dijo papá.

—Ahora que me acuerdo de mi hermanito, les quería preguntar algo.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó papá.

—De casualidad no han encontrado una pulsera.

Que me digan que sí, que me digan que sí —rogaba.

—No —contestaron los dos a la vez.

—Ahora si me matan —susurré.

—¿Quiénes te mataran? ¿Y por qué? —preguntó papá.

—Pues me mataran James, Albus y Lily por haber perdido la pulsera que me regalaron.

—¿Lily? —preguntó papá.

—Lily es tú última hija, o sea mi hermana, tiene 15 años, pelirroja y con ojos color avellana. Oh, rayos te volví a contar el futuro.

—La llame como a mi madre —sonrió papá.

—Sí. Lily Luna, como la abuela Lily y Luna por lunático y la tía Luna —le contesté.

—Lleva el nombre de mi Luna —dijo el tío Ron.

—Sí, porque ella es su… no, no diré nada más —sentencié.

—Y por qué no la haces aparecer con un 'Accio' —dijo papá.

—No funciona, quizás se deba a que no soy de esta época, en realidad no lo sé, estoy confundida.

—Bien, pero ahora dime como es la pulsera —dijo el tío Ron.

—Es de plata con incrustaciones de esmeraldas y al medio lleva un dije con mi nombre completo. Por eso estoy nerviosa, que pasaría se alguien lo encuentra.

—No te preocupes la encontraremos —me tranquilizó papá—. Es más, ahora mismo la vamos a buscar ¿cierto Ron? —él asintió.

—Después nos vemos —se despidieron.

El resto de la tarde la pase en la biblioteca, creí que ahí iba a encontrar a mi mamá Hermione, pero no fue así. Seguramente todavía estaría con su novio, su novio que podría ser mi padre biológico. Me preguntó quién será. Y no es que quiera cambiar a mi papá Harry por el otro, es solo que tengo mucha curiosidad de saber quién es y poder reclamarle del porque abandono a mi mamá cuando ella más lo necesitaba. Bueno, aunque pensándolo bien, no le podría reclamar de algo que todavía no ha ocurrido.

Saque ese tema de mi mente y empecé a leer nuevamente el libro de "Historia de Hogwarts", ese libro era uno de mis favoritos. Prácticamente estuve toda la tarde ahí, en la biblioteca, hasta que vi como poco a poco se empezó a quedar vacía. Miré la hora y ya casi terminaba la cena, pero como no tenía apetito, decidí ir de frente al castigo con Snape, sí, lo mejor era llegar puntual.

Y así fue, Snape, se sorprendió al verme parada junto a la puerta del aula donde impartía clases, esperándolo.

—Vaya, que puntual al castigo —se burló de mí.

Yo no le conteste nada, y solo entré cuando él me dejo pasar. Empecé a cumplir mi castigo, limpie cada una de las pociones al modo muggle, claro. Todo estaba lleno de polvo, que acaso nadie limpiaba ese lugar o que. Pero me sentía incomoda porque casa movimiento que daba sentía la mirada de Snape sobre mí, era como si estuviera esperando a que hiciera algo mal, o tal vez a que me rinda de su acoso y le cuente mi secreto. Pero yo nunca haría eso.

Luego de una hora de tortura, Snape me devolvió mi varita que me había pedido antes de empezar con el castigo y me dejo libre.

Por fin respiré aire puro cuando estaba caminando por los pasillos, porque adentro de esa aula parecía que ya me iba a asfixiar.

Antes de entrar a mi sala común, con mi varita me arregle un poco el uniforme y mi peinado. Pero al momento de entrar vi a Pansy, Theo, Malfoy y al estúpido de Zabini. Pero me lleve una sorpresa al encontrarme con dos chicas, una rubia y la otra de cabellos castaño oscuro.

—Cygnus —Pansy me jalo del brazo hasta llevarme junto con esas chicas—, te presento a Daphne y Astoria Greengrass.

Astoria estaba cogida del brazo de Malfoy, se aferraba a él como si nunca quisiera soltarlo.

—Cygnus, ¿acaso eres la hermana de Draco? —preguntó Astoria sorprendida.

—Es eso cierto, Draco y tú son hermanos —ahora habló Daphne—. ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que tenías una hermana, Draco?

**Continuará...**

* * *

muchas gracias por comentar **NeofitaCullenBlackSwan15**


End file.
